


Redamancy

by FloBvl



Series: Redamancies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Development : Natsu Dragneel, Dark, F/M, Magical Realism, Obsession, Spoilers (Tartaros arc and so on), but not too much, i don't like using OC much but no existing characters could do so... OC there are
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloBvl/pseuds/FloBvl
Summary: redamancy (n.):/'red-a-man-sE/the act of loving in return.Lisanna était morte. Natsu refusait d'y croire. Pour lui une telle chose, une telle aberration, était impossible. Lisanna avait disparue. Mais personne ne voulait y croire. Alors il la retrouverait, seul s'il le fallait. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Et ce jusqu'à l'obsession.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Redamancies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758277





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction n'est pas une apologie du pouvoir de l'amitié. Mon objectif en écrivant Redamancy était justement de m'en éloigner et d'écrire une histoire beaucoup plus réaliste et sombre dans cet univers que j'adore. Je trouve que la fin du manga, notamment à partir de l'arc Tartaros, part en cacahuète et j'étais assez atterrée par le développement que le mangaka a choisi pour sa fin. Je ne vais pas développer ici pour ne pas spoiler des gens, mais si le sujet vous intéresse on peut en parler dans les commentaires ! En bref je voulais une histoire plus sombre (mais pas trop quand même), du réalisme et du NaLi. Bon, j'admets à la base je voulais juste écrire du NaLi car je trouve que le développement de la relation entre Natsu et Lisanna (que ce soit en amitié ou en romance) dans les fanfictions laissent à désirer ou est juste inexistant. Toutefois je ne voulais pas non plus écrire une romance lambda, et vous l'aurez compris avec le résumé... vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Lisanna. Oups ? Mais je vous jure que vous aurez du NaLi tout le long, pas d'inquiétude ! Mais si le NaLi n'est pas plus votre truc que ça, Redamancy devrait aussi vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

Le regard perdu dans le ciel, Natsu l'était presque tout autant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, une chose assez inhabituelle chez lui sauf quand il pensait à Igneel. Mais à présent la donne avait changé à cause d'une seule personne : Lisanna

Natsu savait que sa mort n'était pas de sa faute, or il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Et s'il avait été présent ce jour-là ? Aurait-il pu la sauver ? Aurait-il été assez fort pour cela ? D'éternelles questions sans réponse.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ses rayons éblouissant encore les milles fleurs de la clairière. Une vue qu'aurait apprécié Lisanna. La moindre petite chose lui faisait penser à elle. Les fleurs dans les rues de Magnolia qu'elle avait aidé à planter lors d'une mission, un éclat de rire ou juste le silence. Après avoir passé plusieurs années presque exclusivement en compagnie de la blanche, la solitude et son silence représentaient l'inconnu. Bien sûr il y avait la guilde pour le combler, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas Lisanna.

L'absence d'Happy n'aidait en rien. Le chat avait été kidnappé par Mirajane qui n'arrivait pas non plus à se remettre de son chagrin. Compréhensible, certes, mais Natsu lui en voulait d'avoir pris son compagnon comme peluche souvenir. Lui aussi ne souffrait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de soutien ?

Même à la guilde ce n'était plus pareil. L'atmosphère était plus sombre, pesante et tout le monde prenait des pincettes avec lui. Même Grey. Comme s'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Il était seul, muré dans le silence, ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs jours.

Natsu se rendait bien compte que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il lui fallait retrouver son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, Mira avait bien dit que son corps avait disparu. Quelqu'un pouvait-il survivre sans un corps ? Il savait aussi que le Maître faisait des recherches à propos de la disparition étrange de Lisanna à la bibliothèque de la guilde. Devait-il en faire de même ? L'idée de lire des livres ne plaisait pas particulièrement au dragon slayer, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. S'il voulait retrouver son amie, il fallait bien faire des sacrifices.

Ne pas attirer l'attention serait aussi la clé de la réussite. Ça non plus ce n'était pas son truc, la discrétion et lui faisaient deux. Mais hors de question d'avoir Erza sur le dos, le rose avait déjà eu du mal à lui échapper ce matin...

Deux choses étaient donc nécessaire dans l'immédiat : trouver où chercher et un moyen d'esquiver les autres.

Natsu se releva, les membres légèrement ankylosés de ne pas avoir bougé pendant plusieurs heures. Il s'étira. Le soleil venait de se coucher et les fleurs s'étaient éteintes dans la nuit. Il était temps de rentrer.

**xxx**

Trouver l'endroit pour commencer ses recherches n'avait pas été de tout repos. Natsu avait choisi d'aller voir Levi, elle lisait beaucoup de livres après-tout et n'était pas du genre à aller raconter tout et n'importe quoi aux autres.

Et quelle erreur.

La question avait été très simple : « Où peut-on trouver des informations sur toutes sortes de choses par ici ? » et la réponse tout autant. Mais la petite Levi n'était pas si discrète que ça car apparemment Erza avait entendue parler de sa question et avait été choquée que Natsu puisse demander une telle chose. Ce n'était pas son genre d'après elle, et cela demandait des réponses. Le dragon slayer avait été très irrité par ça, pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Il avait bien conscience de ne pas être une lumière mais il n'était pas pour autant un crétin.

De là la mage avait suivi le moindre de ses déplacements pendant une longue semaine. Elle croyait certainement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais elle avait oublié une chose : son ouïe et son odorat. Les autres ne se rendaient pas compte de ce genre de chose, ils ne sentaient que les odeurs fortes et n'entendaient les bruits légers qu'à quelques mètres autour d'eux. Alors que lui pouvait faire les deux sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde s'il le voulait ; les pas d'Erza sur des brindilles à deux cents mètres derrière lui, il pouvait les entendre très clairement.

Natsu avait donc choisi de l'entraîner n'importe où pour se venger. Il était passé d'un plongeon dans une rivière à la visite de grottes humides. Il pouvait se sécher avec des flammes, pas Erza. Ce jour-là elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné pour aller se sécher. Une autre fois il avait choisi une randonnée nocturne dans la forêt, par temps de brouillard. La perdre avait été rapide, puis il était rentré chez lui. Le lendemain à la guilde elle lui avait jeté un regard venimeux, mais n'avait rien dit en sa présence.

Toutefois cela commençait à l'ennuyer. Il voulait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir une maman poule collée sur son dos. Alors qu'il allait révéler tout savoir depuis le début pour qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, Erza avait décidé d'arrêter sa filature. À son plus grand bonheur.

La prochaine étape de Natsu était donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque de Crocus, à l'autre bout de Fiore, sans éveiller de soupçon. Ce qui n'allait pas être non plus être de tout repos. Mais...

Pour Lisanna, Natsu ferait n'importe quoi.

_Les Dragneels faisaient toujours tout pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient, qu'elles soient mortes ou disparues ; allant même jusqu'à renverser les lois du monde et de la magie. Mais ça, Natsu ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard._

**xxx**

Finalement, Natsu trouva un moyen d'aller à Crocus très facilement ; grâce au tableau des missions. L'idée lui était venue le lendemain même après l'arrêt de la filature : attendre qu'une mission pour Crocus et ses environs soit proposée. Mais cela voulait aussi dire de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas prise par quelqu'un d'autre.

Natsu n'avait pas été chanceux. Il avait loupé deux missions en trois semaines. Peu de missions étaient proposées à Fairy Tail pour la capitale à cause de la grande distance entre les deux. Si bien que le rose avait failli abandonner sa mission camouflage pour filer en catimini à la fameuse bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, alors que presque un mois et demi était passé depuis la mort de Lisanna, une offre s'était présentée à lui.

Terrasser un monstre en fuite qui sévissait aux alentours de Crocus. Une mission tout à fait dans ses cordes et ses compétences. Il attrapa l'annonce et fila voir le Maître pour valider la mission.

« Et bien mon garçon, tu n'as pas choisi la mission la plus près ! Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui grand-père. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas éloigné de Magnolia.

— C'est bien vrai, ça te changera d'air. N'hésites pas à prendre quelques jours de vacances là-bas, je suis certain que tu pourras t'y amuser. La capitale est vraiment un endroit différent de Magnolia. »

_Et cela te changera les idées pour faire ton deuil_ , pensa le Makarov.

Natsu lui répondit avec un grand sourire, voilà quelque chose qui l'arrangeait. S'il pouvait faire prolonger la mission quelques temps, parfait. Avoir quelques jours approuvés par le maître permettrait de garder les gêneurs en laisse. En pensant cela le dragon slayer se rendit compte qu'il s'était beaucoup isolé des autres.

Et Happy était toujours chez Mirajane.

Bien sûr le chat venait le voir quand ils étaient tous deux à la guilde, mais il continuait de suivre Mirajane à la trace. Il devait trouver cela moins douloureux de rester avec elle et Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir sans pour autant le laisser paraître.

Mais pour l'instant il ne s'occupait pas de ça. Il était en mission pour retrouver Lisanna où qu'elle soit et la ramener. Le reste était secondaire. Il le fallait.

Son annonce à la main et l'accord du Maître en tête, Natsu courut chez lui pour préparer ses affaires de voyage sous les regards étonnés des autres qui se demandaient ce qui avait pu le rendre de nouveau si énergique. Le prochain train partait le lendemain à la première heure.

Le rose n'était pas particulièrement ravi de prendre le train mais se fit une raison. Le trajet fut long et douloureux, presque désespéré Natsu avait à plusieurs reprise failli se laisser tomber par la fenêtre pour 'abréger' ses souffrances. Et s'était retenu de justesse à chaque fois. Le seul aspect positif de cette débâcle était que son mal de transport l'empêchait de penser clairement. Pas de Lisanna ou de Happy pour lui traverser l'esprit régulièrement, juste un malaise atroce. Ce qui au fond n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

C'est donc au bout d'une dizaine d'heures que l'enfer se termina et que le rose retrouva la terre ferme. Il dut se traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur du quai et s'appuyer contre un mur durant de longues minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

Natsu soupira. Il espérait vraiment que la fameuse bibliothèque de Crocus lui permettrait de trouver quelque chose. Mais avant tout, il devait s'occuper de la mission le plus rapidement possible. Un coup d'œil sur l'affiche lui indiqua l'adresse : un café dans le centre-ville.

Comme l'avait informé le Maître, le dragon slayer pouvait clairement voir les différences entre la capitale et Magnolia. Les maisons étaient différentes, le nombre de commerces et la taille des rues aussi, même l'air l'était. Et pas forcément en bien, il était moins pur. Peut-être à cause de la plus grande population ? Natsu se fichait des raisons précises mais cela lui grattait un peu le nez.

La mission fut remplie rapidement, une bande de délinquant avait réussi à dompter une bande de monstres et s'amusait à terroriser de nuit le quartier ouest où se trouvait le café qui avait appelé à l'aide. Une bonne frousse et une raclée plus-tard, le problème était réglé. Dommage pour eux que leurs monstres étaient des êtres venant de la forêt et herbivores qui plus est. Une fois finie à l'aube l'armée royale captura l'ensemble et Natsu fut libre de toute obligation.

Direction la bibliothèque.

La route se passe sans encombre et c'est presque joyeux que Natsu y entra. Avant d'être mentalement écrasé par le nombre incroyable de livres. Celle de Fairy Tail lui semblait grande mais là... le mot 'grand' représentait un tout autre niveau. Le rose n'avait jamais vu autant de livres de toute sa vie. Et il ne s'agissait que du rez-de-chaussée.

Natsu gémit, la tâche allait être impossible.

**xxx**

La première chose à faire, Natsu l'avait vite compris, était de comprendre le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas chercher dans chaque livre un à un. L'adolescent avait alors demandé à l'une des bibliothécaires de lui expliquer. Celle-ci avait été très aimable, l'aidant même dans sa recherche pour « trouver une personne disparue par magie ». Elle lui avait indiqué un rayon sur les magies perdues, un autre sur la magie de l'esprit et une pile de livres sur les moyens de recherche magique pour commencer. Soit au total, une cinquantaine de livres.

Le mage avait alors passé le reste de la journée à commencer l'étude des livres de recherche sans rien trouver de concluant. La semaine qui suivit continua de la même manière sans qu'aucun de ces livres ne l'aide en quoique ce soit. La majorité disait toujours la même chose et aucun d'eux ne parlait de la recherche d'une personne dont le corps avait disparu mystérieusement suite à un choc.

Une belle perte de temps.

Natsu tourna la dernière page de son livre et soupira. Encore une piste qui ne menait un rien. Il commençait à avoir un nouveau mal de crâne à devoir se concentrer ainsi. Le rose aurait mille fois préféré devoir suivre une piste dans la nature avec l'aide de ses sens. Malheureusement il savait que ses chances pour trouver Lisanna ainsi était faible, voir inexistante. La recherche d'Igneel était une preuve à l'appuie, pas que cela l'empêcherait de continuer. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un livre sur les dragons ici ? Natsu repoussa l'idée. S'il devait se donner plus de foutu papiers à lire il allait faire une overdose.

Raclant sa chaise sur le sol pour la reculer et se lever, Natsu alla ranger son énième livre sur les différentes magies existantes. Il allait pouvoir commencer les livres sur les magies perdues, et alors qu'il allait se diriger vers cette section un petit livre noir retint son attention. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Chose très étrange vu son actuel agacement vis à vis de la lecture. Natsu l'attrapa et le tourna pour lire son titre que l'on ne distinguait pas sur la tranche.

_Magie noire, la solution. Qui trouvera ce livre en aura besoin._

**xxx**

Malgré la quantité de livres plus conséquente sur les magies perdues la recherche fut plus rapide grâce aux différents sommaires ; d'autant plus que peu de magies correspondaient aux critères que Natsu recherchait. La magie permettant de voir les âmes était intéressante, si seul le corps de Lisanna avait disparu lors de l'accident il était possible qu'elle soit toujours là sous cette forme. L'inconvénient de cette magie, qui faisait que plus personne ne la pratiquait, était le changement irréversible de la vision de l'utilisateur. Les âmes se trouvaient partout et indiquaient, une fois déchiffrée, toutes les choses à savoir sur une personne. Ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses peurs, sa nature ou encore son histoire. Chaque mensonge pouvait être décelé. Si cela pouvait se révéler très utile, qui pouvait supporter un tel poids ? Connaître le passé de chaque personne que l'on croise, ses joies, ses peines et les ressentir ? Personne.

Et certainement pas Natsu lui-même qui se laissait souvent guider par ses émotions. Avoir accès à celles de toutes les personnes autour de lui, sans parler de l'accentuation par ses sens, le rendrait fou. Mais cela lui donnait tout de même une bonne piste à suivre. Celles des âmes. Il devait y avoir d'autres moyens de les détecter sans porter un tel fardeau.

C'est pour cela que le lendemain le mage commença directement par chercher les livres sur les âmes et non ceux sur les esprits.

Il était toujours loin du but, mais sans le savoir, Natsu s'en approchait petit à petit.

**xxx**

_La théorie des âmes jumelles fut introduite par le Docteur en Théorie Magique, Shun Akabane. Selon ses recherches sur la provenance de la magie même, il aurait découvert l'existence de différents mondes jumeaux. Ou plutôt des mondes qui étaient jumeaux à leurs créations. Cette théorie ressemble beaucoup à celle des univers parallèle, mais le Docteur soutenait qu'elles étaient toutes deux différentes pour une seule raison : la connexion. « Si les univers parallèles diffèrent par des événements qui, à un moment donné, les distinguent les uns des autres, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose pour les mondes. Par exemple une personne A et une personne B d'un univers alpha ont un enfant C, dans un univers bêta la personne A a un enfant avec une personne D, celui-ci ne sera pas C mais E. C n'existera jamais dans l'univers bêta. Au contraire, dans le monde alpha où A et B ont un enfant C, si dans le monde bêta A et D ont un enfant, celui-ci aura 25% d'être C. Et si cet enfant ne l'est pas, C existera tout de même peu importe qui seront ses parents avec 25% que l'un d'eux soit B. C aura un physique identique à celui du monde alpha mais leurs personnalités différeront selon la manière dont ils vivront. Cela peut paraître incongru, mais il s'agit pourtant d'une réalité grâce à une connexion entre les mondes que les univers ne possèdent pas. » avait expliqué le Docteur lors d'un congrès. Il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de cette connexion mis à part qu'elle était liée à l'apparition de la magie des centaines d'années plus tôt._

_Le Dr Akabane avait également recueilli des preuves et des témoignages de personnes ayant été transportées d'un monde à l'autre suite à une perturbation magique très importante. Ces personnes se seraient retrouvées à la place de leur alter égo qui, semble-t-il, auraient disparu et prient leur place chez eux, mais rien ne pouvait le prouver mis à part un raisonnement logique. Ces témoignages ont toujours été critiqués par les scientifiques contre la théorie pour manque de fondement, mais l'un d'eux ne pouvait être réfuté. Une femme, âgée de 78 ans, morte de vieillesse allait être enterrée quand une explosion souterraine se produisit à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres sous le cimetière causée par une surcharge de magie en un même endroit. L'enterrement allait continuer comme prévu une fois la secousse finie quand du bruit fut entendue dans le cercueil. Les personnes présentent découvrir alors une jeune fille qui ressemblait au portrait craché de la morte quand elle avait 20 ans, la vieille dame avait, elle, disparue. L'événement fut alors étudié par la Conseil : « Je me trouvais avec ma petite sœur dans la forêt quand je suis tombée dans un ravin avant de me réveiller soudainement dans ce cercueil. » raconta-elle._

_Si ce témoignage est véridique, beaucoup reste septique à la théorie de Shun Akabane, mais cela permettrait peut-être de comprendre certains cas de disparition inexpliquée à Fiore. Pour plus de détails, ..._

Plusieurs pages suivaient sur une explication plus détaillée de la théorie, la connexion et tout ce qu'elle pouvait englober. Natsu les lu avec avidité. Il ne comprenait pas la totalité des termes scientifiques utilisés, mais si cette théorie se révélait être vraie... cela aurait pu arriver à Lisanna n'est-ce pas ? Natsu reprenait espoir.

La prochaine étape était simple, savoir si il y avait eu une perturbation magique le jour de la disparition de Lisanna : il devait voir la bibliothécaire.

**xxx**

Maria, la bibliothécaire, était une dame d'une quarantaine d'années qui connaissait la bibliothèque de Crocus comme sa poche pour y travailler depuis quinzes longues années. Les visiteurs l'appréciaient beaucoup pour son aide pour rechercher un livre particulier dans les 6 étages du bâtiment et ses précieux conseils. La femme avait été très touchée par la dévotion du garçon aux cheveux roses pour retrouver son amie disparue. Elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque et, depuis son arrivé presque deux semaines auparavant, lui était plusieurs fois venue en aide quand il en comprenait pas ce qu'il lisait. Il s'agissait parfois de phrases tournées de manière particulière, de contextes ou de mots plus complexes et peu employés au quotidien. Natsu, il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle ainsi et non Mr Dragneel, passait ses journées à la bibliothèque, de l'ouverture à la fermeture, et faisait juste quelques pauses dans la journée pour aller manger au restaurant en face. Maria commençait même à s'inquiéter pour son bien être car, si rechercher une amie disparue avec une telle assiduité était remarquable, il devait tout de même prendre du temps pour lui. C'est ainsi résolue que la bibliothécaire décida d'aller lui parler pour qu'il aille se changer les idées et profiter du beau temps, mais elle n'eut le temps que de traverser un rayon quand elle le vit arriver vers elle.

« Hey Maria ! s'exclama Natsu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui le rendait si heureux, mais elle ne doutait pas l'apprendre bientôt.

« Un peu moins fort dans la bibliothèque Natsu, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— J'ai trouvé un indice sur ce qui a pu arriver à Lisanna, tu connais la théorie des mondes parallèles ? »

Quand elle lui répondit que non, le rose se lança dans une explication d'un ton enjoué tout en restant le plus silencieux possible. C'était parfois un peu confus –même pour Natsu, mais la bibliothécaire comprit l'essentiel.

« Donc je cherche où trouver des informations sur les fluctuations magiques. Tu sais où je peux les trouver ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, souvent ce genre de donnée reste privé au sein du Conseil et des chercheurs le temps de trouver la cause et de faire des recherches. Mais il y a des chances qu'un petit article soit paru quelques jours après la fluctuation dans un des journaux scientifiques, juste pour donner les faits. Je te conseille de lire chaque parution depuis la disparition de ton amie, sur les deux derniers mois il me semble, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. »

Natsu soupira, ennuyé de devoir lire un nombre indéfini de journaux, scientifique qui plus est. La tâche n'en serait que plus compliquée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai quand je pourrais, le rassura Maria amusée.

— Yeah ! Merci Maria ! cria l'adolescent, heureux.

— Moins fort Natsu.

— Oups, pardon. »

Les bibliothèques n'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

« Mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu en as assez fait. Va donc te reposer et rejoins-moi demain matin devant la bibliothèque, c'est mon jour de repos mais je vais te faire découvrir la ville. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et de prendre l'air ! Tu deviens pâle. »

**xxx**

Il leur fallut trois jours à deux pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Une grande fluctuation de la magie ambiante avait bien eu lieu le jour de la disparition de Lisanna.

Natsu était ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle, Lisanna n'était peut-être pas morte mais pouvait se trouver dans le monde parallèle connecté à Earthland. Mais... et maintenant ? Que faire de cette information ? Comment y aller ? Comment la faire revenir ? Rien que d'y penser le mage en avait la migraine. Lui qui était toujours si optimiste se sentait abattu.

« Tu devrais retourner à ta guilde, te reposer et te changer les idées, lui conseilla Maria. Ça fait des jours que tu restes constamment à la bibliothèque, je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver ton amie mais elle ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu te morfondes ou oublies de prendre soin de toi. »

Natsu hocha pitoyablement la tête. Il savait que la bibliothécaire avait raison, mais... il se sentait mal de s'arrêter là alors qu'il venait de trouver une piste. Aussi vague soit-elle.

« Je te propose une alternative. Tu rentres quelques jours à la guilde et tu pourras discuter de tes découvertes avec ton Maître ? Il doit s'y connaître mieux que toi et moi combiné en magie, je ne suis pas mage après tout, et il pourra te rediriger vers un spécialiste du Conseil s'il le faut. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager.

Ils étaient encore tous les deux assis à une table de la bibliothèque, entourés des innombrables journaux scientifiques.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être réticent à retourner à la guilde, la pitié des autres le rendait malade. Il n'en avait pas besoin. En rentrant il leur ferait bien comprendre qu'ils pouvaient garder leurs pincettes pour eux, à coups de poing s'il le fallait.

C'est nouvellement résolu qu'il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Maria qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je vais rentrer tout de suite et prendre le dernier train, fit Natsu en grimaçant à cette perspective. Je peux emprunter le livre sur les mondes parallèles et le magazine ?

— Oui bien sûr, il faudra juste remplir un bon d'emprunt avant de partir. Je m'occuperais de ranger le reste. Allons le faire tout de suite. »

Un bon plus-tard et les livres glissés dans son sac, Natsu était fin prêt. Il ne lui restait qu'à reprendre quelques affaires à l'auberge où il avait dormi ces derniers jours. Maria et lui se firent leur au revoir et Natsu dut promettre de revenir donner des nouvelles. Ce qu'il ferait avec joie.

Trente minutes plus-tard il se trouvait à la gare où le dernier train pour Magnolia était parti vingt minutes plus tôt. Ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas le mage, au contraire. Et après être resté des jours assis à la bibliothèque il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'exercice. Natsu réajusta son sac pour qu'il soit bien attaché à son dos, fit quelques étirements avant de partir en courant vers la forêt.

Direction Magnolia.

**xxx**

La nuit était fraîche en ce début décembre, la lune ronde éclairait doucement le sommet des arbres de la forêt dans laquelle courait actuellement Natsu. Il était parti de la capitale depuis six heures et avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin ; bien que ce n'était rien comparé à la distance qu'il restait à parcourir. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le froid n'aidait pas car, même si sa magie de feu lui permettait de réguler sa température, une activation constante lui tirait à la longue une partie de son énergie.

Natsu se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il courait en ligne droite dans le noir complet depuis trop longtemps pour le réaliser, seuls ses sens aiguisés le guidait. Il savait toutefois qu'avec la distance qu'il avait parcouru il sortirait de la forêt sous peu, rejoignant alors un village où il savait qu'une gare se trouvait. S'il arrivait tôt il continuerait sa route jusqu'à la prochaine étape qu'il avait repéré sur sa carte, sinon il attendrait le premier train vers Magnolia.

Il avait beau détester ce moyen de transport, traverser la région à pied prendrait bien trop de temps.

Et il n'en avait pas.

Lisanna ne pouvait pas attendre.

Natsu savait que la blanche insisterait du contraire, qu'un jour de plus ou de moins ne comptait pas, mais pour le garçon même une seconde loin d'elle lui brisait toujours le coeur un peu plus.

_Lisanna._

Natsu cala sa respiration sur sa vitesse de course. Courir et se concentrer sur ses sens et non ses pensées le calmait. Igneel le lui avait appris tant d'années auparavant. Les odeurs boisés, le froissement des feuilles qui tombaient des arbres, le sifflement du vent, le craquement des brindilles sous ses pieds, le ruissellement de la rivière deux kilomètres plus haut.

La rivière ? Celle-ci se trouvait au bord de la forêt et se prolongeait plus loin dans le sud de Fiore jusqu'à la mer. Il ne lui restait alors que deux kilomètres avant le village, il lui suffirait de trouver l'heure pour savoir sa prochaine étape. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait continuer sa route le long de la rivière jusqu'à la prochaine station.

Natsu continua sa route, ignorant sa fatigue grimpante.

**xxx**

Natsu arriva à Magnolia tard dans l'après-midi. Il avait pu continuer son chemin jusqu'à la ville voisine en longeant la rivière pour rattraper le train vers Magnolia en milieu de matiné. Le dragon slayer était épuisé. Entre sa nuit blanche et la trajet maladif la journée suivante, Natsu ne s'était pas reposé correctement depuis presque deux jours. Il était capable de garder un tel rythme en temps normal, mais le train l'avait achevé.

Allongé à plat ventre sur la voie avec une énième envie de vomir, il marmonna :

« Définitivement achevé... »

Il se releva bien malgré lui et essaya de retrouver ses sens. Il pouvait encore se rendre à la guilde pour faire part de son retour au Maître mais au fond de lui il n'en avait pas envie. Il redoutait d'y aller ; ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère habituel, il s'en rendait compte. Quelques mois plus tôt il serait déjà en train d'y courir pour voir ses amis, raconter ses aventures, rire avec eux. Et maintenant... Ce n'était plus pareil. Une seule personne -et si importante personne- avait disparu et un équilibre invisible s'était brisé. Que ce soit en la guilde ou en lui. Natsu avait toujours cru que la guilde était invincible, sa vie entière gravitait autour d'elle depuis la disparition de son père. Quoiqu'il arrive la guilde n'avait jamais baissé les bras, n'avait jamais faibli ; rien n'était insurmontable.

Du jour au lendemain tout avait changé.

Bien-sûr il était normal d'être en deuil, mais la façon dont les autres avaient de le regarder, cette pitié qui traversait leurs regards... il ne la supportait pas. Deux mois étaient passé depuis la mo- _disparition_ de Lisanna (car elle avait juste disparu, Natsu la retrouverait quels que soient les obstacles, quels que soient les sacrifices) et presque un mois depuis son départ pour Crocus. L'adolescent espérait que leurs comportements auraient changé entre-temps.

Ou Natsu leur ferait changer de force, à coup de poing s'il le fallait.

(Avec une mention spécial pour Grey, se battre contre lui lui manquait, mais ça jamais il ne se l'avouerait jamais)

En attendant un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendaient chez lui. La guilde, elle, attendrait demain.


	2. Chapitre 2

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un grand bang, Natsu style. Les membres déjà présents sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Étaient-ils déjà déshabitués à ce traitement ? Si c'était le cas Natsu allait vite leur faire reprendre le rythme de Fairy Tail.

_ À coup de poing s'il le fallait _ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement.  _ Lisanna serait malheureuse si elle revenait et voyait la guilde dans un état pareil _ .

Natsu fit quelques pas dans le hall, observant rapidement les personnes présentes. Grey était absent (dommage), les Strauss également, Levi était assise dans un coin plongée dans un livre avec Jet et Droy qui lui firent un grand signe de la main et Erza était assise au bar.

Pas de trace de Happy, il devait toujours être avec Mira puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu à la maison la veille. Natsu retint un soupire.

Le Maître n'était pas là non plus, peut-être était-il à l'étage ?

Les personnes autour de lui le saluèrent, Natsu sourit et les salua en retour avant d'aller à la rencontre d'Erza qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Yo Erza.

— Bonjour Natsu, comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Le Maître nous a dit qu'il t'avait proposé de te reposer après ta mission.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances, mais ça s'est bien passé. Grand-père est là ? J'ai besoin de le voir.

— Il est en réunion avec les autres Maîtres des alentours, il devrait revenir bientôt. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

Natsu hésita, ce que Erza remarqua. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, le rose avait déclaré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vacances et il voulait parler au Maître, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Etait-ce en rapport avec Lisanna ? Natsu avait l'air d'aller bien mais elle ne pensait pas qu’il ait pu faire son deuil seul. Elle savait que Lisanna comptait pour lui plus que quiconque à la guilde, surmonter un tel drame ne se faisait pas en si peu de temps. Elle le savait mieux que personne.

« Je vais l'attendre, merci Erza. »

La manière dont il se comportait semblait différente également. Et Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se préparait. Mais avant ça...

« Natsu, juste une chose.

— Oui ?

— La prochaine fois que tu pars aussi longtemps... n'oublies pas dire au revoir correctement ! »

Trois secondes plus-tard Natsu se retrouva la face la première dans une table sous les rire des autres.

_ Finalement _ , songea-t-il, _ la guilde était peut-être redevenue comme avant. _

** xxx **

« Natsu, je suis content de te voir de retour mon garçon. »

L'interpellé se retourna et fit un grand sourir à Makarov. L'adolescent avait décidé d'attendre le Maître dans son bureau - et ainsi éviter l'interrogatoire d'Erza qu'il savait ne pas tarder s'il restait en sa présence.

« Grand-père !

— Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as profité de tes vacances, dit-il en allant s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau, face à celle où Natsu l'attendait.

— Je suis étonné que mon bureau soit toujours intact.

— Hey ! s'indigna Natsu. »

Makarov rit.

« Raconte-moi tout.

— Je vais bien grand-père, merci de m'avoir accordé du temps hors de la guilde, fit-il et son regard devint sérieux. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Imitant sans le savoir Erza peu de temps plus-tôt, Makarov fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu Erza et Levi discuter de la curiosité étonnante de Natsu vis à vis de Crocus mais il avait décidé de mettre ça sur le compte de son besoin d'éloignement. La mort de Lisanna l'avait autant touché que les Strauss, pourtant les deux restant de la fratrie n'avaient toujours pas surmonté leur chagrin -ce qui était parfaitement normal- mais Natsu semblait presque... vivant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade, hors le fait qu'il recherche quelque chose juste après l'accident ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Se pourrait-il...? Non, impossible. Natsu n'irait jamais s'aventurer dans les magies interdites.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Que veux-tu dire par là mon garçon ? »

Au lieu d'expliquer directement Natsu se pencha et ouvrit son sac. Il sorti son emprunt à la bibliothèque " _ Les âmes à travers les mondes _ " et le magazine scientifique contenant l'article sur la fluctuation magique d'il y a deux mois, il les ouvrit à la bonne page et les tendit à Makarov.

« Quand Lisanna a disparu -Makarov tiqua à l'emploi du terme-, je ne voulais pas le croire. Comment avait-elle pu mourir ainsi ? Quand la bête qui possédait Elfman l'a frappé ça n'aurait pas dû faire disparaître son corps, n'est-ce pas ? Même moi je sais que ce n'est pas possible sauf si de la magie est impliquée, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'après ce que Mira a raconté. Alors... J'ai voulu en être sûr. Que peut-être Lisanna n'était pas morte. J'y ai réfléchi et je suis allé à Crocus faire quelques recherches pour essayer de trouver des indices.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ?

— Tout le monde faisait son deuil, si j'étais venu en parler sans aucun indice... Mira et Elfman ne l'auraient probablement pas accepté. »

Makarov hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire le jeune homme en face de lui. Lui-même avait été affecté par cette perte et n'avait pas eu la lucidité de réfléchir au mystère de la disparition du corps de Lisanna. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfait des démarches faites par Natsu de son propre chef. Le dragon slayer n'était pas une personne capable de rester calme et de réaliser de longues recherches, il était une personne d'action ; du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent.

Une motivation si grande était capable de changer une personne du tout au tout.

Natsu était du genre a retourner ciel et terre pour arriver à ses fin. Il n'avait jamais abandonné sa recherche d'Igneel après tant d'années, il n'abandonnerait jamais celle de Lisanna non plus. Makarov espérait juste que cette détermination ne l'emmènerai pas sur des chemins ardus... et peu recommandable.

« Dans ce cas je vais regarder ce que tu as trouvé. »

Il ajusta le livre à sa convenance et lu le titre de la page qu'avait ouvert Natsu.

_ La théorie des âmes jumelles _

** xxx **

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Natsu avait discuté de sa découverte avec le Maître. Ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord de ne pas en parler aux autres de peur que cela soit une fausse piste -bien que Natsu était certain que ça n'en soit pas une, son instinct le lui disait- et donner un faux espoir. À la place Natsu avait passé ses 'vacances' à s'entraîner pour passer ses nerfs. Explication logique que tout le monde croyait. Sauf Erza qui avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose se tramait ; elle se taisait pourtant, essayant de glaner des informations en douce. La période était délicate, pas besoin de rajouter du piment dans l'air.

Pendant l'absence de Natsu la guilde avait commencé à se remettre doucement de la perte de Lisanna, on commençait de nouveau à rire sans se sentir coupable et l'atmosphère était moins sombre. Mirajane et Elfman quand ils venaient à la guilde, ce qui n'était pas souvent, parvenaient à se changer les idées mais la majorité prenait des pincettes de peur de les brusquer ou de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Erza savait que cela ne dérangeait pas les Strauss plus que nécessaire, ils étaient même reconnaissant que personne n'évoque les sujets qui fâches. En revanche... Les autres avaient choisi de traiter Natsu de la même manière depuis son retour. Au début ce n'était pas flagrant, mais presque trois jours étaient passés depuis son retour et tous étaient précautionneux. Trop même. Comme si le rose était une bombe à retardement, d'autant plus que son attitude normale -celle d'avant la mort de Lisanna- était revenue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oh, Erza était bien d'accord, Natsu était une bombe à retardement, mais pas dans le sens que les autres croyaient. Le garçon n'aimait pas la manière dont les autres agissaient autour de lui, personne n'osait le contredire, personne ne se battait avec lui. Pas même Grey.

Et ça, Natsu ne l'appréciait pas.

Erza soupira et attrapa la mission qu'elle avait choisi, elle ne pouvait pas rester à la guilde pour superviser l'explosion qui n'allait pas tarder éternellement. La mage annonça son départ et souhaita une bonne journée aux autres avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Grey était déjà là mais pas Natsu, le rose n'allait probablement plus tarder. Elle savait que le rose se retenait en sa présence, faire cette mission ne serait pas plus mal pour que tout rentre en ordre et qu'il puisse 'discuter' du problème.

La glace serait enfin brisée.

Erza espérait que ce ne soit pas trop littéral quand même. Toutefois une bonne bagarre ferait le plus grand bien à la guilde.

Et pour elle aussi, la vie était devenue bien monotone depuis que Mira faisait son deuil ; combattre un monstre serait parfait.

** xxx **

Natsu se dirigea vers la guilde d'un pas enjoué, aujourd'hui serait un bon jour. Du moins c'est ce que le dragon slayer se répétait depuis son réveil. Et si cela n'allait pas il réglerait son compte à Grey et aux autres pour leur faire comprendre que leurs précautions ils pouvaient se les garder où ils pensaient - à condition que Erza ne soit pas là évidemment.

Sa bonne étoile devait être au rendez-vous car, après être entré dans la guilde de manière fracassante, cette dernière était absente.

« Yo !

— Ne vient pas ici pour casser la porte tête-brûlée, s'exclama Grey à sa droite.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire le glaçon, tu casses bien plus de meubles que moi avec ta glace de pacotille ! »

Ah, une bonne bagarre, ça allait être une bonne journée.

« Tch. »

Ou peut-être pas. Natsu serra le poing. Aucun répondant comme à chaque fois depuis son retour. Il sentait que Grey se retenait de retorquer quoique ce soit, ça se voyait à la manière dont il fronçait des sourcils et serrait sa mâchoire. Une pique et puis plus rien.

_ Ca ne peut plus durer _ , songea Natsu,  _ et Erza n'est pas là _ .

« Parfait, continua-t-il à haute voix

— Parfait ? demanda Grey, ne comprenant pas ce que le rose voulait dire. »

Pour toute réponse il s'élança et lui donna un coup de poing qui envoya le mage de glace s'écraser trois tables plus loin. Natsu se frotta les mains avec anticipation et s'adressa à l'ensemble de la guilde.

« On a quelques petites choses à régler vous et moi. »

** xxx **

Assis devant le bar et ignorant les tables et chaises cassées derrière lui ainsi que les râles douloureux de ses nakamas, Natsu soupira de contentement. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice après un long mois d'inactivité. Même les bleus qui allaient apparaître sur son corps en valaient bien la peine.

« Ce n'est pas bien de casser le matériel, Natsu. »

Cette voix... Il se retourna vivement et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se stoppa net en voyant la personne derrière lui. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de l'observer de haut en bas interloqué.

« Mira...?

— Bonjour Natsu, je suis contente de te voir.

— Oui, moi aussi. Tu as... changé depuis la dernière fois. »

Changer était même un faible mot selon Natsu ; transformer serait beaucoup plus juste. Mira avait détaché ses cheveux blancs qui lui arrivait maintenant au milieu du dos -chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais pour se battre plus facilement- et, le plus choquant, portait un longue robe à fleurs bleu turquoise.

_ Une robe. À fleurs. _

Jamais Natsu ne l'avait vu s'habiller ainsi, la mage portait toujours des vêtements sombres qui convenaient bien plus à son caractère malicieux.

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Le Maître a eu une réaction similaire, je reviens de son bureau. J'ai décidé d'aider au bar de la guilde pendant quelques temps, mettre des vêtements colorés est plus à l'image d'une serveuse de bar que des habits gothiques. Et puis… »

Ces yeux se firent lointain. Natsu se douta qu'elle devait penser à Lisanna ou Elfman. Peut-être les deux.

« Tu ne vas plus faire de mission ? demanda-t-il pour briser son fil de pensées sombres. » 

Elle cligna des yeux et repris comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Pas pour le moment. Je... je ne sais pendant combien de temps, mais je préfère prendre une pause pour l'instant. Elfman a choisi de continuer cependant. »

Mira passa derrière le bar et prépara une consommation pour Natsu qu'elle posa devant lui sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

« Natsu... Je voulais également m'excuser.

— À propos de quoi ? demanda le rose en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Pour Happy. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était horrible de ma part de l'avoir accaparé ainsi. Je ne voulais pas le voir, c'est Elfman qui m'en a fait prendre conscience. Happy est ton lien qui te relie à Li- … Lisanna, votre fils comme vous disiez enfants, pas le mien. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme.

« Du jour au lendemain tu as perdu comme moi un être cher, et du jour au lendemain tu n'avais plus personne alors que moi j'avais Elfman et Happy ; Happy qui aurait dû rester à tes côtés. Par ma faute tu t'es retrouvé seul. Quand j'en ai enfin eu conscience tu étais déjà parti pour Crocus... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir, mon coeur s'est brisé et sans être seule je n'arrive pas à refaire surface de ce cauchemar. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir. Je... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir infligé ça Natsu. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent. Mira détestait paraître faible devant les autres, c'était dans sa nature, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle fixait la table incapable de relever les yeux vers le visage du garçon qu'elle avait dû blesser plus qu'elle ne pouvait l’imaginer par ce geste involontaire. Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par dessus le bar. Non... Il ne pouvait pas la pardonner tout de même ? Pas après une telle chose.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Mira, ça m'a fait mal mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Ce n'était pas une période où l'on pensait clairement et elle a été difficile pour nous tous.

— Merci Natsu, merci... Happy est toujours en train de dormir chez moi mais il retournera chez toi aujourd'hui je te le promets. »

** xxx **

La première chose qu’avait fait Natsu en rentrant chez lui quelques jours plus-tôt fut d’aérer sa maison. L’odeur de renfermé irritait son nez sensible, il avait également senti la faible fragrance de Happy, qui ne devait pas être revenu ici depuis plusieurs semaines, mais aussi celle de Mirajane. À son plus grand étonnement. Surtout vis à vis de l’inhabituelle propreté des lieux.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, peut-être s’agissait-il d’un moyen pour Mira de se sentir moins coupable ? Il lui faudrait la remercier la prochaine fois, et même s’il avait apprécié le geste, la propreté n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qui lui importait.

Quand on a vécu plusieurs années dans la nature on ne fait plus grand cas de ce genre de chose.

Natsu alla s'asseoir devant son mur à souvenirs en attendant le retour de Happy. Les souvenirs représentaient à quatre-vingt pourcent des moments passés en compagnie de Lisanna : leur première mission, les jeux auxquels ils jouaient, les jours de détente. Le reste était sur la guilde en général ou des missions faites en solitaire.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en grand fracas et Natsu n’eut pas besoin de bouger pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Une boule de poil bleue volante entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre et se crasha contre son torse.

« Natsuuuuuuuu. »

Le dragon slayer pouvait déjà sentir les larmes du chat à travers ses vêtements.

« Natsuuuuu, répéta-t-il, je suis désolé. J’ai été horrible, je n’ai pas pensé à toi mais qu’à ma douleur. Je suis si désolé Natsu. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon papa depuis que je suis né, je m’en veux de ce que j’ai fait. Maman m’aurait puni... Natsuuuuu. »

Happy continuait de s’excuser contre le torse de Natsu alors que celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir de la colère mais en voyant son ami comme ça… pouvait-il lui vraiment lui en vouloir ? Happy était très jeune et avait rejoint la première source de réconfort la plus ressemblante à sa perte : Mirajane.

Le rose soupira.

Il se redressa légèrement et serra légèrement ses bras autour du corps frêle du chat.

« Je te pardonne Happy. »

— Vraiment ? sanglota-t-il.

— Oui, mais tu m’as fait vraiment mal en me laissant seul. Alors je ne sais pas si tout pourra redevenir comme avant tout de suite car la douleur est encore là mais je comprends ce que tu as ressenti. Je te pardonne. »

« Natsuuuu, merci. Je ferais tout pour être là pour toi maintenant, pinky promise. »

Natsu eut un petit rire.

« D’accord, et si pour commencer tu arrêtais de pleurer ? Comme ça je te raconterai un peu ce que j’ai fait de mes vacances. Ca marche ?

— Oui ! »

Happy essuya ses larmes avec ses pattes et s’installa plus confortablement sur les jambes de son ami tout en s’appuyant contre son torse.

« Alors tout a commencé quand j’ai pris une mission à Crocus pour me changer les idées, Grand-Père a alors suggéré que je prenne quelques jours de repos là-bas. La mission était super facile, et après celle-ci j’ai rencontré une très gentille baa-san qui m’a fait découvrir la ville pendant une journée et elle m’a beaucoup invitée à manger chez elle le soir.

— Pauvre baa-san, tu as dû la ruiner.

— Hé ! Ce n’est pas vrai ! Et son nom est Maria.

— C’est toi qui a dit baa-san Natsu.

— Chut !

— C’est comment Crocus ? »

— Alors il y a beaucoup de fleurs, Lisanna aurait beaucoup aimé cette ville. Il y aussi une grande bibliothèque avec plus de livres que je n’en avais jamais vu. Il y a pleins de jardins, et le château du Roi est gigantesque !

Natsu continua de décrire Crocus et de parler de Maria. Il n’évoqua pas les recherches ni la possibilité que Lisanna soit toujours vivante.

Il ne pouvait pas lui créer un faux espoir après-tout. Et Happy n’était pas connu pour sa discrétion. Mais Natsu non plus, et pourtant...

** xxx **

Makarov sourit depuis la balustrade du premier étage. Si l'atmosphère s'était améliorée depuis la mort de Lisanna -le mot disparition faisait peu à peu son chemin dans son subconscient-, celle-ci resplendissait depuis le retour de Natsu. Bien-sûr il était au courant de son petit éclat avec la guilde (oh, facture) et qu'Erza s'était absentée exprès pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Le mage laissa échapper un petit rire, ses enfants étaient incorrigibles. Et malgré la tragédie chacun d'entre-eux recommençait à vivre à sa manière. Natsu en cherchant une nouvelle raison d'avancer, Mirajane en changeant de voie (et de caractère, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à cela) et Elfman en assumant ses peurs et en continuant les missions. Deux longs mois étaient passés et pourtant tant de chose avait changé. Toutefois ainsi allait la vie, si la guilde avançait et retrouvait sa bonne humeur de cette manière, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il chercha Natsu des yeux.

Le rose était celui qui étonnait le plus Makarov. Il ne s'attendait pas à un changement de cette nature, pas quand son caractère et son mode de vie indiquaient une toute autre direction. Ce bouleversement lui avait fait gagner en maturité et l'avait rendu plus posé dans sa manière d'approcher certaines choses. En étant honnête avec lui même, jamais il n'aurait cru Natsu capable d'une telle patience pour rechercher pendant un mois une piste sur la disparition de son amie.

Bien qu'amie soit un faible mot pour décrire sa relation fusionnelle avec Lisanna.

Et pourtant... Makarov était ravi de s'être trompé. Il espérait juste que la piste découverte par le dragon slayer ne mènerait pas à une impasse. Qui savait ce que l'adolescent serait capable de faire pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Le Maître repéra Natsu au bar en train de discuter avec Mirajane, Happy à leurs côtés, ces deux-là s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés. Mirajane se sentait coupable d'avoir infligé cette perte à Natsu -bien que cela n'en soit aucunement de sa faute- et se rapprochait de lui pour l'estomper la faisait sourire plus.

« Natsu, tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau ? interpella-t-il le rose. »

Il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« J'arrive grand-père ! »

Le rose salua Mirajane et demanda à Happy de rester avec elle. Ce dernier acquiesça tristement, comprenant qu’après ce qu’il s’était passé il n’était plus invité à partager tous les secrets de son ami.

Natsu monta les marches quatre à quatre, il savait que le maître voulait le voir à propos de la disparition de Lisanna. Il s‘agissait de l’unique raison pour laquelle il devait le voir en privé après tout.

Makarov ne l’avait pas attendu et s’était déjà installé à son bureau quand l’adolescent entra, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'asseya fasse à lui.

« Alors grand-père, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

— J’ai une bonne nouvelle en effet, fit-il avec un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre. Je me suis renseigné sur ce phénomène des âmes jumelles au Conseil et on m’a redirigé vers des scientifiques qui ont déjà étudié la théorie. J’ai rencontré l’un d’entre-eux, il s’appelle Stelaer Enya et, après avoir expliqué tes soupçons et ta découverte, a été plus qu’enthousiaste à prendre l’affaire en main. C’est un spécialiste des magies relatives aux âmes et est très réputé dans son domaine, bien qu’il soit un peu particulier.

— Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

— Allons mon garçon, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui se vérifie en quelques heures. Il est d’accord avec toi sur le fait qu’il s’agit d’une explication très plausible mais il a besoin de vérifier de nombreuses choses et d’aller lui-même sur place. Ce qui prendra tout de même un peu de temps je le crains.

— Je vois… »

Natsu ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçu face à cette nouvelle, en soi très bonne, mais devoir attendre allait être interminable. Avant qu’il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, Makarov reprit en sortant une boîte de l’un de ses tiroirs.

« Toutefois le professeur Stelaer m’a chargé de te remettre cette boule de cristal. »

Il désigna la boîte.

« Il m’a dit qu’il te contactera dès qu’il aurait des nouvelles concrètes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela va prendre mais de cette manière il pourra te prévenir le plus tôt possible. »

Natsu accepta la boîte délicatement, comme s’il s’agissait d’un bien très précieux. Mais au fond, n’en étais-ce pas un ? Un lien indirect avec Lisanna. Et il allait le chérir autant de temps qu’il le faudrait. 

« Merci. »

Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait attendre longtemps le contact de ce scientifique car, si cet instrument lui permettait de garder espoir, la patience n’était pas son fort..

Et Lisanna n’attendait pas. Elle était bien trop importante.

_ Chaque seconde compte _ , pensa-t-il.

Peut-être devrait-il continuer les recherches de son côté ?

Comme s’il avait deviné ses pensés Makarov ajouta :

« Je sais que cela te semblera très long Natsu et que tu voudras probablement continuer de chercher de ton côté mais j’ai une faveur à te demander. Pourrais-tu rester à Magnolia au moins pendant la période de Noël ? Tu ne t’en doutes probablement pas mais ton départ prolongé a été difficile pour la guilde, beaucoup on eut l’impression d’avoir perdu deux personnes au lieu d’une. Ton retour a été vraiment bénéfique pour le moral de tout le monde et surtout celui de Mira qui était certaine d’avoir causé ton départ.

— Je comprends grand-père. »

Chaque seconde comptait et pourtant… Lisanna ne voudrait pas qu’il abandonne sa famille, non, leur famille. La guilde entière en faisait parti et une part de lui même ne voulait pas non plus les abandonner.

Comme Igneel des années plus-tôt.

« Je resterai pour les fêtes de fin d’année. »

Le ‘mais après’ fut silencieux mais aucun d’eux ne se fit d’illusion.

Lisanna restait sa priorité quoiqu’il arrive.

** xxx **

Un semblant de normalité était revenu pour les fêtes de fin d’année. La requête du Maître avait fait ses fruits et la guilde semblait plus joyeuse grâce à la présence de Natsu. D’une certaine manière les festivités n’étaient pas aussi vivante que les années précédentes mais passer une journée ensemble avait aidé un bon nombre des membres à oublier leurs pensées sombres et leurs inquiétudes.

Natsu aussi avait pu oublier quelques heures son coeur douloureux pour se concentrer sur Mirajane et Happy le temps d’une soirée. Le reste du temps, en revanche, l’impatience le gagnait. Il savait que ce scientifique, le docteur Stelaer, devait faire des recherches de son côté avant de le contacter mais ne pas savoir le rendait fou. Avoir une piste sous la main et ne pouvoir rien faire était un véritable calvaire. Et maintenant que Noël était passé, plus aucune promesse ne le tenait pour rester à Magnolia. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose, bouger et se défouler.

Et pour ça une mission serait parfaite.

Mira avait parlé d’une nouvelle mission où il fallait vaincre un monstre qui ne surgissait que les soirs du nouvel an dans une forêt à une journée à pied de Magnolia. Rien de mieux pour évacuer son énergie.

Après un au revoir à Mira et Happy qui ne voulait pas rater son traditionnel poisson du nouvel an, Natsu partit en direction de sa nouvel mission. Tout en espérant avoir des nouvelles du scientifique à son retour.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le silence régnait en ce lieu habituellement si bruyant et plein de vie alors que tout le monde fixait la porte avec incertitude. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Cette vision était-elle réelle ? Une seule et même question résonnait dans le coeur de Natsu. Un verre se brisa. Le sien. Des murmures, si bruyant à ses oreilles, submergea son ouïe. Les mouvements recommencèrent.

Pourtant, l'une de ces personnes ne bougeait pas et continuait de fixer cette apparition. Natsu, qui revenait tout juste de sa mission quand elle était entrée, ne pouvait la quitter du regard ; faisant fit du verre brisé, du liquide renversé sur ses vêtements et du sang qui coulait le long de sa paume. Son cœur lui disait de courir vers elle et de pleurer de joie. De la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus la laisser partir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car au plus profond de lui-même il savait.

Cette odeur, cette sensation. Ce n'était pas elle. Sa posture, son physique étaient pourtant les mêmes, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux était différente.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Ce n'était pas Lisanna.

C'était une Autre.

Natsu se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, attrapa une mission au hasard, demanda à Mira de s’occuper de Happy et marcha en direction de la sortie. Il passa à côté de l’apparition sans un regard pour elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait du mal à penser clairement, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder la guilde s’animer face à ce double. Et il savait que les autres s’en rendraient compte bien assez tôt.

** xxx **

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que le Dragon Slayer revint à Fairy Tail, après avoir rempli sa mission avec succès. Le dos raide, il poussa les portes du bâtiment et y entra. Les voix cessèrent, mais il n’en avait que faire. Il ne voulait juste pas voir cette Autre. Natsu se dirigea donc droit vers le bar sans un regard autour le lui, ignorant même les railleries de Grey, et s’assit face à Mirajane qui se tenait à son poste derrière le bar. Elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu savais n’est-ce pas ? Que ce n’était pas elle quand tu es revenu de ta mission.

— Oui, son odeur et sa magie sont différentes. En fait, je n’ai ressenti aucune magie venant d’elle. »

Ce sujet lui avait valu pas mal de maux de tête durant ces deux dernières semaines. Habituellement même les personnes non magiques possédaient une part de magie dans leurs corps. Très faible, certes, mais il y en avait une. Pourtant dans cette Autre il n’y avait absolument rien, juste une sensation de vide. 

« C’est dû au fait qu’elle vienne d’un monde parallèle. »

Le mage ouvrit grand les yeux, n’ayant pas besoin de mimer de la stupéfaction. C’est ce qu’il avait supposé pendant son absence, peut-être le même que celui où Lisanna avait disparu. Si Mira savait cela, que savait-elle d’autre ?

« C’est un monde différent du nôtre, mais où chaque personne existe dans les deux avec des personnalités plus ou moins différentes. Par exemple le Grey d’ici se déshabille tout le temps alors que là-bas il porte en permanence une dizaine de couches de vêtements. Toutefois, la plus grande différence entre nos deux mondes et que là-bas il n’y a pas de magie ou très peu que l’on trouve uniquement dans des lacrimas. »

Ceci expliquait cela. Voilà pourquoi il avait ressenti cette désagréable sensation de vide. Il lui faudrait se renseigner sur ce monde le plus vite possible - car  _ sa _ Lisanna s’y trouvait probablement ! Néanmoins, il sourit face à la révélation à propos du mage de glace. Il avait une nouvelle source de moquerie pour leur prochaine bataille.

Mirajane continua alors à lui expliquer ce qu’elle savait sur cet autre monde mais n’évoqua rien d’autre. Cela le rassura, il ne voulait pas que son amie se fasse un faux espoir si cette Autre venait d’un autre encore différent. Il faudrait que le scientifique le contacte le plus vite possible pour qu’il lui fasse part de cette nouvelle possibilité si Makarov ne l’avait pas déjà fait.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être tendu.

« Elle n’est pas là tu sais, fit la barman. Elle a voulu aller visiter les alentours. »

Oh, elle avait remarqué. Il se détendit alors et jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Tout le monde agissait de manière habituelle.

« Je vois, merci. Comme j’ai terminé ma mission, je vais rentrer chez moi et trouver Happy comme je l’ai laissé derrière l’autre jour. Je repasserai plus-tard pour parler à grand-père. À demain Mira.[Saut de retour à la ligne]— Au revoir Natsu. »

Natsu se leva donc pour se diriger vers la sortie comme deux semaines plus tôt. Il salua quelques personnes sur son passage, lança une pique à Grey sur ses différentes façons de s’habiller –ou déshabiller- puis quitta la guilde.

Pourtant une mauvaise surprise l’attendait derrière les portes. L’Autre se trouvait juste en face de lui.

« Je peux te parler, Earth-Natsu ? s’enquit-elle.

— Une autre fois. »

Sans tarder il la contourna et partit chez lui.

Son cœur le brûlait de l’intérieur mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas encore.

** xxx **

Cela faisait une semaine que Natsu devait naviguer entre la guilde et cette Autre qui semblait déterminer à lui parler. Dommage pour elle qu’il était tout aussi déterminé à l’éviter, d’autant plus qu’il possédait un plus grand avantage qu’elle pour cela. Jamais son ouïe et son odorat ne lui avaient semblé aussi utile. Il savait que Mira ne trouvait pas cet évitement “juste” et qu’elle pensait qu’il lui faudrait l’affronter un jour, mais elle n’essayait pas de le persuader comme d’autres ce qu’il appréciait beaucoup.

Chaque soir, après s’être faufilé dans la guilde, discuté avec Mira, Happy ou Erza et vu le Maître pour se plaindre du manque de contact du scientifique, Natsu allait s’entraîner de longues heures dans la forêt avant de s’endormir en fixant la boule de cristal qu’il emportait partout avec lui.

Il s’endormait toujours en songeant à Lisanna, lui racontant par pensée sa journée comme si elle était là. Oubliant le reste de la guilde qui semblait s’habituer toujours plus à cette Autre qui avait pris sa place.

Jamais il ne la remplacerait.

C’est sur cette pensée que Natsu s’endormit ce jour-là. Avant d’être réveillé brusquement le lendemain matin à l’aube par une bruit persistant qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

La boule de cristal brillait et un son grave retentissait de plus en plus fort à travers la pièce. Réveillé en sursaut, Natsu se dépêtra de ses couvertures avec agitation tout en cherchant l’origine de ce bruit infâme. Son regard tomba alors sur la boule de cristal et ses yeux s’illuminèrent, toute potentielle mauvaise humeur disparue.

Avec précipitation il mit un tee-shirt et activa l’appel.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l’allure déformée par l’appareil d’un homme proche de la trentaine aux cheveux sombres et très courts. Il semblait aussi vêtu d’une blouse blanche de laboratoire. Il s’agissait des seules traits que le rose pouvait distinguer clairement.

« Tu es Natsu Dragneel ? Enchanté, Makarov m’a parlé de toi quand il m’a contacté en décembre. Très bon sujet de recherche je dois dire. Et quête impressionnante également. Je connaissais déjà la théorie des âmes jumelles mais pouvoir être amené à la valider moi-même est formidable. J’ai donc pu étudier la question de la disparition de ton amie mais j’ai encore quelques recherches à faire pour valider ton hypothèse tu comprendras n’est-ce pas ? »

Natsu regarda stupidement la boule de cristal, pas suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre ce que cet énergumène débitait à toute allure.

« Euh… oui ? Combien de temps ça prendra ? Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que Lisanna a disparu et avec cette Autre qui est apparue la situa-

— Autre ? Quelle Autre ? … Non attends ne dis plus rien il me faut mon carnet ! »

Le scientifique disparu quelques secondes avant de réapparaître avec un carnet presque neuf dans les mains. Il tourna les premières pages furieusement et commença à écrire.

« Alors vas-y, continu !

— Et bien quand je suis revenu de ma mission après le nouvel an il y avait cette Autre à la guilde. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à Lisanna mais ce n’est pas  _ elle _ . Son odeur est différente et elle n’a pas de magie dans son corps. Elle dit venir d’un autre monde, ça pourrait correspondre avec la théorie et la disparition de Lisanna.

— Son odeur ? murmura-t-il tout en continuant d’écrire. Très intéressant. Je dois aller faire des vérifications immédiatement ! Retrouve-moi à la bibliothèque de Crocus dans cinq jours. J’ai de nombreux appels à passer et un tas de choses à vérifier. Nous en reparlerons là-bas. Ah et au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté avant mais je m’appelle Stelaer Enya, juste Enya. さようなら. »

Et il coupa la conversation sans que Natsu puisse aligner une autre phrase. Il cligna des yeux, toujours sous la choc de cet appel impromptu, alors qu’une seule pensée envahissait son esprit.

_ Est-ce que ce type peut réellement retrouver Lisanna ? _

** xxx **

« Grand-père, je pars pour Crocus, avait annoncé la veille Natsu »

Le Maître de Fairy Tail avait rapidement compris ce que cela impliquait et lui avait souhaité un bon voyage ; lui demandant également de le tenir au courant. C’est ainsi que Natsu se retrouva devant la bibliothèque de Crocus comme plusieurs mois auparavant. Il était bientôt midi et le rose savait que Maria allait sortir pour sa pause déjeuné d’une minute à l’autre.

Cela ne tarda pas car la bibliothécaire aux cheveux roux sorti par la porte principale et repéra le dragon slayer en quelques secondes.

« Natsu ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Quelle bonne surprise, tu es revenu à Crocus ? »

Le sourire de l’adolescent s’agrandit en voyant son amie.

« Je vais bien Maria, et toi ? Oui j’ai un rendez-vous dans trois jours alors j’ai pensé venir plus tôt pour te rendre visite.

— Un rendez-vous ? Est-ce à propos de ton amie ? Mais ne parlons pas de ça en plein milieu de la rue. Une vieille dame comme moi à besoin d’avoir l’estomac plein pour rester en forme, viens avec moi à l’auberge je vais nous payer un bon déjeuner et tu me raconteras tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis la dernière fois. »

Une heure plus-tard les deux amis étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre à l’Auberge des Mages, un petit établissement installé à quelques minutes de la bibliothèque et excentré du centre-ville. La salle était raisonnablement pleine, ce qui permettait d’avoir une conversation discrète sans avoir à crier au dessus des autres. Natsu avait alors expliqué à son amie ce qu’il s’était passé ces dernières semaines, de son retour à Magnolia en passant par l’attitude de ses nakamas et en terminant par cette  _ Autre _ . Tous deux s’étaient bien rassasiés et allaient entamer le dessert. Une salade de fruit pour Maria et crème brûlée encore enflammée pour Natsu - le serveur avait été difficile à convaincre pour faire la flamme à table mais rien ne résistait à la persuasion de la quadragénaire.

« Je croyais avoir vu beaucoup de choses à mon âge jeune homme, mais il semblerait que la vie des mages soit bien plus riche en péripétie que celle des personnes lambdas comme moi ! Même en connaissant les possibilités que peut offrir la magie, être élevé par un dragon, rejoindre une guilde en étant enfant puis avoir une amie disparu pour que celle-ci soit remplacée par son double d’un autre monde ; jamais je n’aurai pu imaginer qu’une telle chose soit possible ! »

Natsu se gratta l’arrière du crâne, gêné. Le rose n’avait pas l’habitude d’être autant en contact avec des personnes sans magie, et ne se rendait pas toujours compte que ce qu’il vivait semblait impossible pour plus de 90% de la population de Fiore.

Maria se passa la main sur le visage, un peu exaspéré.

« Ou alors c’est juste toi qui attire les étrangetés, certainement. Dans tous les cas permets-moi de me joindre à toi pour ce rendez-vous avec ce fameux “Enya”. De ce que tu m’as dit il m’a l’air d’être un drôle de personnage et je ne peux pas te laisser en bonne conscience partir à la recherche de ton amie tout seul. Qui sait ce que ce scientifique va te dire et ce qu’il essaiera de faire après !”

— Hé ! Je sais être raisonnable Maria ! »

Le regard qu’elle lui jeta suffisait amplement comme réponse à cette stupide affirmation.

« En attendant, comme la rencontre n’est que mercredi, cela te laisse quelques jours pour m’aider à la bibliothèque ! Je t’embauche. »

Natsu grogna, _ encore des livres _ . Il en avait bien assez vu pour le reste de sa vie il y a deux mois. Pourtant il ne se plaignit pas, le dragon slayer lui devait bien ça.

** xxx **

Le jour du rendez-vous, Natsu commença dès l’aube à attendre de pied ferme le scientifique devant la bibliothèque. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure celui-ci allait arriver, le dragon slayer avait décidé de ne pas risquer de le râter. C’est donc avec des cernes sous les yeux et la boule de cristal dans sa poche qu’il s’était installé sur les dernières marches de l’escalier menant à la bibliothèque.

Il attenti pendant plusieurs heures sans bouger, même si l’envie de se dégourdir les jambes était très forte. Maria venait le voir de temps à autre pour discuter, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de trouver le temps très long. Quand il mettrait la main sur ce scientifique de malheur il lui expliquerait sa manière de penser sur la ponctualité d’un rendez-vous.

Pas qu’une heure n’ait été convenue.

Ni que Natsu était un génie de la ponctualité, loin de là !

Ce ne fut qu’en début d’après-midi que sa boule de cristal sonna. Le mage se dépêcha de l’activer, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit le scientifique commença, comme la dernière fois, à parler sans s’arrêter.

« Bonjour Mr Dragneel, Enya à l’écoute. Je suis actuellement dans la bibliothèque, j’ai réservé une salle privée au troisième étage où je t’attends. Viens rapidement, nous avons un tas de sujet à aborder ! Surtout cette fameuse Autre… J’ai beaucoup réfléchi sur son apparition et tout concorde avec mes hypothèses, ce qui est fabuleux. Mais je n’en doutais pas un seul instant bien sûr, je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Mais cette affaire est des plus intrigante et fascinante. Sur ce, à tout de suite ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Ce scientifique commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce dernier était aussi agaçant que Grey, ce qui était peu dire ! S’il n’était pas aussi important dans sa quête pour retrouver Lisanna il lui ficherait bien un poing dans la figure.

Et comment était-il arrivé dans la bibliothèque sans qu’il ne le voit passer ? Il n’avait vu aucune blouse blanche. C’est en marmonnant dans ses dents que Natsu rentra dans la bibliothèque et fonça au troisième étage.

Maria l’aperçu arriver à toute allure.

« On ne court pas dans la bibliothèque jeune homme ! »

Mais il était déjà loin. La bibliothécaire soupira et alla prévenir sa collègue qu’elle prenait une pause. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la personne que devait rencontrer Natsu était arrivé en passant à son insu. Sans plus tarder elle parti à sa suite.

De son côté Natsu était arrivé dans la seule salle privative occupée et entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée. La scientifique se retourna en un léger sursaut.

« Mr Dragneel c’est ça ?

— Appellez-moi Natsu. Vous savez comment trouver Lisanna c’est ça ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ici, je ne vous ai pas vu passer et je me trouvais juste devant la porte !” s’énerva légèrement le dragon slayer.

— Par l’entrée du personnel évidemment.

— Du… personnel ?

— Oui, il y a moins de monde c’est plus calme par là, plus silencieux aussi. »

Le dragon slayer devait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, l’attente à poiroter pour rien l’avait mis à bout de nerf.  _ Ne fais rien, pense à Lisanna, pense à Lisanna. _ La présence de Maria qui arrivait gagna ses sens et l’apaisa un peu. Il lui fallait supporter ce Grey numéro deux coûte que coûte !

« Et pour Lisanna ? Vous savez comment la trouver ?

— La réponse n’est pas si simple jeune homme, mais installe-toi avec moi, je vais t’expliquer, commença le scientifique au moment où Maria arrivait. »

Cette dernière s’avança sans hésiter vers l’homme pour lui serrer la main.

« Mr Enya c’est ça ? Enchanté, je suis Maria une bibliothécaire et amie de Natsu. Je souhaite assister également à cette réunion si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Peu importe, de toute manière je ne vais exposer que des faits. Rien de bien sensationnel je le crains, même si ce sujet de recherche est fascinant. Installez-vous.

— Et Lisanna ? s’impatienta Natsu en posant sa question pour la troisième fois. Peut-on la faire revenir ?

— Nous allons y venir, répondit-il calmement, ne sentant absolument pas l’atmosphère tendue et chaude autour du mage. »

Il attendit que les deux autres s’installent en se servant un café avec le thermos qu’il avait emmené avec lui et le rangea sans en proposer.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, la disparition de Miss Strauss semble avoir un lien avec la théorie des âmes jumelles de Shun Akabane. L’apparition de cette deuxième Miss Strauss corrobore cette hypothèque bien que la communauté scientifique n’est jamais accepté de valider cette théorie. Heureusement pour vous, je ne fais pas parti de ces idiots arriérés de préjugés. En se basant toujours sur la théorie, les deux Lisanna auraient été échangées de leurs mondes respectifs par une grande fluctuation magique. J’ai pu confirmer celle-ci avec mes collègues qui ont noté une fluctuation anormalement haute, d’où son indication dans la revue que Makarov m’a mentionné. Il faut savoir que les fluctuations sont très souvent provoquées naturellement et sont incontrôlables car la magie impliquée est très forte en Ethernano. Mais une fluctuation comme celle qui est apparue nécessite une très puissante magie à l’image du Canon à Conversion Magique Jupiter, si ce n’est supérieur. Il a été théorisé que certaines magies noires pourraient contrôler de telles fluctuations mais rien de concret. »

Enya fit une pause pour boire d’une traite sa tasse de café et s’en resservir une autre. Maria en profita pour intervenir.

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie pour l’âme des deux Lisanna ?

— La fluctuation n’a pas été provoqué naturellement, ni par une force magique supérieur sur Earthland ou nous l’aurions tous ressenti ce jour-là. Cela signifie qu’il s’agit du monde de la deuxième Lisanna qui l’a provoqué. J’ignore dans quel but une telle décharge magique a pu être effectuée ni pourquoi celle-ci nous a impacté ici. Nous ne savons d’ailleurs pas non plus comment provoquer une telle fluctuation, même celle potentiellement provoquée par Jupiter ne pourrait pas d’elle-même résonner chez notre monde jumeau. C’est à se demander quelle puissance magique peut exister là-bas que nous ne connaissons pas. Ou quelle magie noire et obscure ils peuvent posséder pour réussir à les contrôler. »

Enya s’arrêta une nouvelle fois pour vider sa deuxième tasse de café. Il soupira d’aise sans se soucier du regard foudroyant du jeune mage qui n’avait toujours pas eu sa réponse. Peu importait d’où venait cette fluctuation, qu’elle soit naturelle ou créée par de la magie noire par des tarés d’un autre monde. Etait-il possible que faire revenir Lisanna ?

Et surtout, était-elle toujours vivante ?

Natsu secoua sa tête pour chasser la question de ses pensées. Bien-sûr qu’elle était vivante ! Si l’Autre avait réussi à arriver jusqu’ici, Lisanna pouvait très bien le faire aussi.

De son côté Maria écoutait attentivement le scientifique, elle n’était en rien une professionnelle en ce qui concernait la magie ; loin de là. Mais tout ce qu’il expliquait semblait cohérent. De plus elle avait déjà entendu parler du Professeur Stelaer Enya ; dit génie dans la communauté scientifique, il y était aussi un paria avec des idées et des théories très controversées par ses comparses. Sans parler de sa personnalité atypique et antisociale qui rebutait beaucoup de monde.

« Pour ce qui est de Miss Strauss, j’ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les moyens de la ramener sur Earthland. Peu de bibliographie existe sur le sujet puisqu’il a toujours été rejeté par des scientifiques trop cartésiens et la majorité des découvertes actuelles proviennent des travaux de Shun Akabane. Travaux que j’ai lu dans leur intégralité. La seule manière connue à l’heure actuelle pour faire revenir Lisanna, et par cela je veux dire inverser son âme avec celle arrivée ici, serait de provoquer un rituel d’échange classique pendant une fluctuation capable de franchir notre monde jumeaux. Or deux problèmes se posent : de un le rituel risque de devenir instable due à la forte concentration en Ethernano et de deux nous sommes pour l’instant incapable de créer une telle fluctuation. »

Le dragon slayer regarde l’homme avec stupéfaction. Il avait dit ça de manière si désinvolte, comme s’il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et non pas d’une personne, de son amie disparue. Comme s’il s’agissait juste d’un “cas” à étudier. Sans émotion, juste établissant des faits. Etait-ce vraiment sa réponse ? Il était impossible de faire revenir Lisanna ? Natsu sentit un poid invisible s'abattre sur ses épaules.

« Pourtant cela ne veut pas dire que c’est impossible. »

Natsu regarda Enya avec espoir ? Il y avait peut-être un moyen ?

« Ce n’est pas parce que la solution n’est pas écrite dans la littérature qu’elle n’existe pas. Il suffit juste de la découvrir soit même ! C’est ce qui est excitant dans cette étude, avoir l’occasion de découvrir soit-même la solution ! N’est-ce pas passionnant ? Ne pas devoir juste suivre un manuel mais chercher, essayer encore et encore puis trouver ! C’est ça le vrai travail d’un scientifique. Et je pourrais enfin rabattre le clapet à ces idiots du Conseil Doctoral. »

Après cette tirade passionnée, Enya se resservit une tasse de café qu’il bu d’une traite. Maria le regarda avec désapprobation.

Un profond soulagement parcouru le mage. Peut-être qu’il avait mal jugé cet Enya après tout. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être aussi agaçant que Grey ! Pourtant la passion qu’il venait juste de partager à l’instant résonna en lui. Au fond il sentait que si quelqu’un remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver une piste pour ramener Lisanna ce serait Stelaer Enya. Natsu se redressa sur son siège et regarda le scientifique avec intensité.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit pour retrouver Lisanna n’hésitez pas à me contacter, je vous aiderai autant que je le pourrais tout en respectant mes obligations envers ma guilde. »

Enya hocha la tête avec appréciation.

« Vous parlez d’un monde jumeau, mais a-t-il un nom ? s’enquit Maria.

— Oui, Akabane l'appelait Edolas. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Deux jours plus-tard Natsu était sur la route du retour. Comme la première fois il choisit de rentrer à pied par la forêt afin d’avoir le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre.

_ “Laisse-moi t’aider dans ta quête” lui avait dit Enya avant de partir. “Je vais contacter Makarov pour qu’il me donne toutes les informations qu’il possède sur Edo-Lisanna et son monde. Cela pourra peut-être orienter mes recherches, mais tes informations concernant sa magie et son odeur me seront très précieuses. Le sujet des âmes est assez tabou et il est rare de trouver des informations pertinentes pour faire des recherches correctes. Alors si jamais tu tombes sur de nouvelles informations n’hésites pas à me contacter par la boule de cristal. Il te suffit de dire mon nom et je répondrai.” _

Après les explications du scientifique, les deux hommes avaient discuté des différences entre Lisanna et Edo-Lisanna. Enya avait théorisé que la légère différence entre leurs odeurs provenait de l'absence de magie de l’Autre. Ils s’étaient également mis d’accord pour se contacter toutes les semaines pour discuter des éventuelles avancées.

Natsu soupira. Faire revenir Lisanna d’Edolas semblait plus compliqué qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il n’aurait jamais cru que la magie permettant un tel fait magique n’existe pas… chez eux. Mais il n’abandonnerait pas. Il n’abandonnerait jamais. Il s’était promis de retrouver Igneel, et de la même manière il retrouverait Lisanna.

** xxx **

Cela faisait une semaine que Natsu était revenu à la guilde et sa routine habituelle avait repris. Le Maître lui avait dit qu’Enya l’avait contacté juste après leur entrevue et lui avait expliqué la situation, le rose avait été ravi de ne pas avoir à tout redire. Il en avait également profité pour le prévenir qu’il se mettait à la disposition du scientifique dès qu’il le solliciterait ; les missions passeraient alors en second plan. Heureusement Makarov avait accepté compte tenu de la situation, mais Natsu savait que cela ne poserait pas de problème. Nab ne partait jamais en mission après tout.

Sa relation avec le reste de la guilde s’était également nettement améliorée, Grey ne prenait plus de pincette avec lui, tout comme les autres et Erza n’avait pas eu de nouvelle lubie d’apprentie stalkeuse. Si retrouver Lisanna allait prendre du temps, le dragon slayer était heureux que la situation revienne peu à peu à la normale ; son absence serait moins difficile à supporter. Happy était revenu vivre avec lui à plein temps mais passait une grande partie de la journée avec Mira. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car il passait également beaucoup plus de temps avec la nouvelle barman qu’avant et partageait sa compagnie avec Happy. La seule chose qui le contrariait était la présence de l’Autre.

Natsu était incapable de supporter sa présence et faisait tout pour l’éviter. Une fois il lui avait même fallu sortir par la fenêtre des toilettes car elle refusait de le lâcher d’une semelle et il ne pouvait pas non plus l’envoyer balader devant Mira sans la contrarier. Malheureusement pour l’Autre, il avait l’avantage des sens et elle n’était pas prête de l’attraper à l’improviste.

** xxx **

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que le rendez-vous à Crocus avec Enya avait eu lieu. Natsu avait fait beaucoup de missions durant ces trois dernières semaines en faisant toutes celles qui se rapprochaient de près ou de loin à la situation de Lisanna. Une disparition ? Une magie mystérieuse ? Peu importait, Natsu s’octroyait la mission. Pour l’instant il n’avait eu aucune chance mais il persévérait. D’autant plus que cela lui permettait deux choses : continuer à rechercher Igneel et éviter l’envahissante Autre.

Il avait également discuté à plusieurs reprises avec Enya et s’était étonné de mieux s’entendre avec l’homme. Peut-être que ce but commun les avait rapproché mine de rien ? Ou alors l’interface de la boule de cristal le rendait moins agaçant ? Natsu n’était pas sûr. Ils avaient commencé à discuter d’autres choses que la disparition de Lisanna, Enya s’intéressait beaucoup à sa magie de  chasseur de dragon dont il n’avait entendu jusqu’à présent parler que dans des livres. Et n’étant pas un mage lui-même il ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser un tas de question sur les sensations qu’il ressentait quand il activait sa magie, comment il ressentait celle des autres ou jusqu’où ses sens pouvaient aller. Cela n’avait pas autant dérangé Natsu qu’il l’aurait cru, il était ravi que quelqu’un d’autre s’intéresse réellement à sa magie comme Lisanna l’avait fait quand ils étaient enfants. Le scientifique ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais Natsu s’était rendu compte qu’il n’était pas très habitué à parler d’autres choses que son travail et qu’il passait tout son temps dans ses recherches. Il s’était alors confié la mission d’apaiser sa solitude et de devenir son ami, c’était la moindre des choses qu’il pouvait faire pour lui.

Il avait également aidé Enya pour la mise en pratique d’un nouveau rituel d’échange qui avait lamentablement échoué. Le scientifique n’avait pas semblé étonné de la tournure des évènements mais le moral de Natsu en avait pris un coup. Le rose ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si créer une telle magie était possible. Il avait vu Enya retirer des associations de runes ou des ingrédients de ses hypothèses car ceux-ci étaient interdits par le Conseil de la Magie. Pour quelles raisons ? Natsu n’en avait aucune idée. Mais si l’un d’eux était la clé de ce rituel ? Allaient-ils tourner en rond car quelques vieux croutons avaient interdit l’élément clé ? Sans parler de la fluctuation qui était un électron libre dans l’équation.

Dès qu’il pensait à la situation le mage, d’ordinaire si optimiste, ne pouvait s’empêcher de désespérer. Cela faisait un an que Lisanna avait disparu à présent. Il refusait pourtant d’abandonner et de perdre espoir. Que dirait Lisanna si elle le voyait ? Il devait exister un moyen, n’importe lequel, pour la faire revenir.

Oui, il devait en exister un.

** xxx **

Mi-mars, comme souvent quand il était présent à la guilde, Natsu s’était installé au bar pour discuter avec Happy et Mirajane. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus souriante que ces derniers mois mais Natsu savait qu’il s’agissait en partie d’une façade. Sa douleur diminuait peu à peu avec le temps mais son coeur n’était pas soigné pour autant.

Derrière lui quelques membres de la guilde interpellèrent Mira pour faire une nouvelle commande de boissons. Elle lança un sourire au rose et se dirigea d’un pas guilleret vers Wakaba, une discussion animée commença à son arrivée mais Natsu ne chercha pas à écouter. Il était content que les autres essayent aussi de rendre le sourire à Mira à leurs manières et la sortir de la morosité le plus souvent possible. Il avait remarqué beaucoup de petites attentions et que personne ne la laissait seule quand Elfman ou lui-même étaient absents.

Natsu continua de manger son plat flambé favori pendant que la mage travaillait tout comme Happy qui grignotait son énième poisson de la journée. Elle revint s’installer en face d’eux quelques minutes plus-tard. Elle semblait hésiter un peu, mais décida de se lancer.

« Natsu, je peux te demander une faveur ? fit-elle doucement. »

Le dragon slayer la regarda intrigué et se redressa légèrement sur son siège pour mieux l’observer.

« Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais j’aimerai que tu parles avec Lisanna. Enfin, la deuxième Lisanna. »

Il ouvrit la bouche près à refuser avec véhémence - il refusait de s’adresser à cette Autre. Elle n’était pas Lisanna et il refusait d’être en sa présence.

_ Au fond de lui il savait que si il lui parlait, il risquait de s’attacher à elle. Il entendait toujours les autres parler d’elle avec le plus grand bien mais se rapprocher d’elle signifiait pour lui remplacer Lisanna. Et ça, il le refusait. _

Mirajane ne le laissa pas parler.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui parler et je le comprend tout à fait, vraiment je le comprends. J’ai parfois beaucoup de mal à la différencier de notre Lisanna, elle se ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau après tout. Physiquement du moins. Sa personnalité n’est pas la même, son comportement non plus et elle ne cherche pas à remplacer ma petite soeur. Et malgré ça je lui parle parfois comme si elle était  _ ma _ Lisanna et je me déteste pour ça. Alors je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas lui parler, c’est normal ; mais mets-toi à sa place Natsu. Elle aussi à perdu sa famille en arrivant ici, elle est seule dans une ville qu’elle ne connaît pas, des personnes inconnues ou très différentes. Elle… elle se sent seule ici. Comme tu es la seule personne ici à l’éviter d’une manière aussi abrupte, elle se pose des questions et ne comprend pas la raison. Personne ne lui a vraiment expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé réellement ni quelle était ta relation avec Lisanna. Erza lui a conseillé de ne pas s’en mêler mais elle persiste. Pour elle, mais aussi pour toi, ce serait bien que vous mettiez les choses au clair, expliqua Mira. »

Natsu comprenait bien cela même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il allait pourtant refuser quand il aperçu le regard douloureux de Mirajane. Le mage n’en avait aucune envie mais comment pouvait-il lui refuser une telle chose ? Une conversation et c’était tout n’est-ce pas ?

Happy le regarda d’un air inquiet, ne sachant pas trop comme son ami allait réagir face à cette requête.

« Très bien, mais une conversation et pas une de plus, soupira-t-il.

— Merci Natsu, merci ! »

** xxx **

Quelques heures plus-tard Natsu longeait la rivière asséchée près de Magnolia quand il aperçut l’Autre assise sur le bord. Happy était resté avec Mira pour la fin de l’après-midi le temps que Elfman revienne de mission. Natsu soupira pour la seconde fois de la journée à sa vue mais décida que c’était maintenant ou jamais. Il discuterait avec elle puis ne lui reparlerait plus jamais. Il la rejoignit et s’assis à côté d’elle, un silence plutôt gênant s’installa.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? commença Natsu.

̶ Pourquoi n’aimes-tu pas Earth-Lisanna ? Elle ne t’a rien fait que je sache ? Enfin non, je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde m’a dit qu’elle était très gentille alors une telle chose n’est pas possible. Parce que si tu ne l’aimes pas alors je prendrais sa place pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas lui infliger le fait de vivre dans une guilde où quelqu’un ne l’aimera pas car dans ma guilde ça ne sera jamais le cas. Elle est mon autre-moi alors je ferais tout pour elle ! Tu as bien compris espèce de minable ? fit-elle d’un seul coup, finissant à bout de souffle. »

Edo-Lisanna regarda alors attentivement son voisin –qui jusqu’à présent la fixait ahuri- prête à le voir se mettre à pleurer et crier des excuses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car contrairement à ce qu’elle attendait il se mit à rire. Non, ce fut pire. Il avait éclaté de rire, bruyamment qui plus est.

« Hé ! Je ne vois pas ce que j’ai dit de drôle ! se vexa-t-elle. »

Natsu lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se marrer. Qu’est-ce que c'était que cette fille, vraiment ? Et cette tirade, n’était-ce pas un peu excessif comme réaction ? Sans parler qu’elle refuserait de rentrer chez elle pour une raison aussi stupide. Lisanna savait très bien se défendre toute seule.

_ Pas qu’il la laisserait rester ici comme il lui plaisait de toute manière.  _

« Je ne sais pas qui est le crétin qui t’a mis une connerie pareille dans la tête –franchement, comme si je n’aimais pas Lisanna-, mais je n’ai jamais entendu quelque chose d’aussi stupide ! »

Natsu avait envie de s’énerver pour son refus apparent de quitter ce monde, mais la raison qu’elle avait énoncé était bien trop hilarante pour ça.

Quant à la blanche, elle regardait le garçon mitigée. Ce serait-elle trompée ? Non, ce n’était pas possible.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti quand je suis arrivée ? Et lorsque je demande des informations sur toi, tout le monde se tait ou commence à murmurer entre eux ! »

Natsu redevint alors sérieux et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Le fait que je n’aime pas Lisanna est totalement stupide, elle est ma meilleure amie. Les autres à la guilde n’ont pas parlé de moi pour la bonne raison que si je voulais te parler ou quoique ce soit, ça aurait été à moi de le faire. Et puis, pour t’informer, s’il y a une personne que je n’aime pas dans cette ville : c’est toi. »

L’envie de rire l’avait quitté aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Il se leva et rentra chez lui pour parler de sa discussion avec Enya. Hors de question de laisser cette Autre décider qu’elle resterait ici. Il comprenait mieux la volonté de Mirajane pour qu’il parle avec elle. C’était chose fait à présent et il espérait bien que cela lui ait remis les idées en place.

_ Il ignora la culpabilité qui s’insinuait dans son coeur face à son comportement. _

** xxx **

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la discussion entre Natsu et celle qu'il nommait l'Autre. Depuis que le Dragon Slayer avait laissé en plan la jeune fille stupéfaite au bord de la rivière, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés et elle n’avait pas non plus cherché à l’approcher. Au plus grand dam de Mirajane qui voulait aider à résoudre ce froid entre les deux adolescents et surtout apaiser la douleur que devait ressentir Natsu dès qu’il l’apercevait. Cela était dur de se l’avouer mais la jeune mage devait admettre que la perte de Lisanna était pour elle et au reste de la guilde moins dur à supporter. Elle avait une présence à laquelle s'accrocher. Une voix, un corps, et malgré que sa Lisanna et cette autre Lisanna soient différentes, une était là quand même. Mais Natsu, lui, n'avait personne à qui se rattacher, personne à qui s'accrocher pour s'empêcher de tomber et de sombrer.

Alors que tout le monde continuait de vivre dans un semblant de paix, lui, était seul. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle croyait. 

Mais ce que Mirajane ne savait pas c'est que cela allait s'arranger tout seul.

** xxx **

Comme de nombreuses fois déjà depuis son arrivée sur Earthland, Edo-Lisanna se promenait dans Magnolia et ses alentours. Elle aimait beaucoup les paysages harmonieux et fleuris de ce monde, si différents de ceux arides et sableux d’Edolas. Elle était certaine que Mira-nee et Elf-nii les aimeraient aussi. La blanche eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa famille de son monde. Elle lui manquait terriblement, mais la jeune fille avait foi en son futur retour.

Comment elle n’en avait aucune idée, mais le Maître de la guilde lui avait dit que des scientifiques étaient en train de chercher une solution.

Soudain, un peu plus loin devant elle, elle vit Earth-Natsu allongé sur le bord du lac autour duquel elle se promenait. Edo-Lisanna pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux. Cette vue lui fit mal au cœur, ce garçon qui avait l’air si énergique et joyeux les fois où elle l’apercevait en compagnie de la guilde était à présent seul en train de ruminer sa tristesse. Bien qu’elle sache qu’il ne l’aimait, elle ne voulait, pouvait, pas le laisser ainsi.

Sortant de sa poche une boîte d’allumettes, la  mage d’Edolas en alluma une pour se donner du courage et s’avança vers le garçon aux cheveux roses. C’est déterminée qu’elle alla s’assoir près de lui tout en jouant avec la flamme du petit bout de bois. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est que Natsu l’avait entendu arriver sur le chemin aux abords du lac depuis déjà 10 minutes. Mais ce qui l’avait intrigué était l’odeur du feu, très légère, mais belle et bien présente. Curieux, il ne bougea pas et continua à fixer les nuages blancs du ciel. Aussi blanc que les cheveux de Lisanna. Il sentit l’autre s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé comme ça. C’est ainsi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu as perdu ta meilleure amie et je suis loin de chez moi. Je suis sûre qu’elle n’est pas morte et que ma famille à Edolas s’occupe bien d’elle. Ton toi de mon monde aussi probablement. C’est quelqu’un de très gentil bien que son caractère soit l’opposé du tien d’après les dire d’Earth-Mira-nee. Et puis, quand elle reviendra, je suis certaine qu’elle n’aimerait pas te voir comme tu es là maintenant. Les yeux cernés, le regard triste. En tant que double de moi-même, je suis certaine qu’elle n’aurait pas voulu que Fairy Tail soit si triste et que tu restes là, seul. Ne penses-tu pas que c’est vrai ? Tu la connais mieux que moi après tout. Je sais aussi que tu ne m’aimes pas pour être là à sa place et que tu n’auras probablement que faire de tout ce que je viens de te dire. Si c’est le cas, fais-le au moins pour elle, pour qu’elle soit heureuse à son retour parmi vous. Et de toute manière, peu importe ton avis, je suis elle et je ne peux pas changer ce fait. »

Durant tout ce monologue, la jeune femme avait craqué une dizaine d’allumettes qu’elle éteignait systématiquement. Un moyen comme un autre de passer son temps ou, dans ce cas, de rester calme et de s’empêcher de craindre la réaction de son interlocuteur

« C’est faux, tu n’es pas comme Lisanna.

̶ Huh ? »

C’était ça, sa réaction ? Et que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle et… elle étaient pourtant identiques. Comme s’il avait entendu ces pensées, Natsu continua.

« C’est vrai que vous êtes identiques, de vrai jumelles. Vos odeurs sont similaires, la façon de marcher aussi et vous aimez les mêmes types de vêtements. Cependant, Lis’ ne parlerait jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Ce n’est pas son genre de déballer des putains de récits comme tu sembles en avoir l’habitude. Et surtout, jamais elle ne s’amuserait à jouer avec des allumettes. »

Sous le regard quelque peu étonné de la blanche, Natsu se redressa pour lui prendre le paquet d’allumettes des mains et s’en allumer une. … Pour mettre la flamme dans sa bouche comme si de rien n’était.

Edo-Lisanna ne put s’empêcher de crier de stupeur. Elle aimait le feu, cet élément si imprévisible et chaleureux à la fois, mais de là à l’avaler comme s’il s’agissait d’une nourriture quelconque, … ce n’était pas normal !

« Tu… tu… tu es fou ! balbutina-t-elle »

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis un Dragon Slayer du feu, ça ne me fait absolument rien. »

Devant l’incompréhension de l’Autre, il s’expliqua.

« En tant que Dragon Slayer, je suis capable d’utiliser le feu comme j’en ai envie, un peu comme les élémentaires à la différence que le feu est bénéfique pour moi, je peux le manger pour me nourrir ou alimenter mon niveau de magie. Mais aussi… hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Alors que Natsu parlait, Edo-Lisanna s’était rapprochée de lui et le regardait comme fascinée. 

« Tu… tu… tu peux me montrer ton feu s’il te plait ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais j’aimerai vraiment, vraiment, le voir. S’il est différent des autres. J’aime beaucoup cet élément à la fois majestueux et … »

Déjà las de devoir de devoir écouter de nouveau un monologue enflammé, il se pressa d’allumer la brindille que l’Autre venait de ramasser et lui tendait.

« Ohhhhh ! »

Ah, pas de monologue cette fois-ci. Tant mieux pour lui, une fois il l’avait entendu faire un discours interminable à Grey sur le pourquoi du comment la Erza de son monde était une personne pas du tout fréquentable et totalement effrayante. Même lui avait presque plaint le mage de glace. Presque.

La voyant totalement absorbée par la petite flamme, il se leva et part sans la prévenir. Il serait plus tranquille à la clairière pour ressasser ses souvenirs.

Sur le chemin il se rendit compte qu’il s’était rapidement accommodé de sa présence et frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas déjà commencer à apprécier sa compagnie ! Hors de question. Natsu refusait d’apprendre à connaître l’Autre. N’était-ce pas la même chose qu’abandonner ou remplacer Lisanna ? Le mage ne savait plus quoi en penser, les paroles de Mirajane et de l’Autre revenaient en boucle dans sa tête et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie à son égard. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui qui parte de Magnolia quelques jours pour oublier cette Autre du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

Dès demain il prendrait une mission dans les alentours de Crocus et irait parler à Maria. La bibliothécaire l’aiderait certainement. C’est décidé qu’il continua sa route vers la clairière. Là-bas il était certain qu’elle ne pouvait pas le trouver.

** xxx **

De son côté, Edo-Lisanna resta une dizaine de minutes à fixer la flamme avant de se rendre compte de l’absence du rose. Elle haussa les épaules, pas plus concernée que ça, et se rendit à la résidence pour filles où elle logeait depuis son arrivée.

La flamme ne s’éteignit que tard dans la nuit.

** xxx **

Le lendemain Natsu se rendit à la guilde pour trouver une mission qui pouvait correspondre à ses besoins. Mirajane avait ouvert le hall une heure plus tôt mais peu de monde était arrivé. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer.

« Natsu ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

— Je vais bien, et toi ?

— Bien également. Tu cherches une nouvelle mission ?

— Oui, j’ai besoin de m’occuper un peu. J’en ai parlé à Happy hier soir, il restera avec toi pendant mon absence. »

Mira le regarda affectueusement alors qu’il lisait les différentes missions et ne le remarqua pas.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça Natsu tu sais. »

Il quitta le tableau des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire Mira ? demanda-t-il étonné.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, fit-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice. Je parle de laisser Happy avec moi à chaque fois que tu pars en mission. C’est ton partenaire, tu es toujours parti en mission avec lui mais depuis… depuis… il reste toujours avec moi. Ce n’est pas juste pour toi.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça Mira. Ca ne me dérange pas et Happy préfère cet arrangement également. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer et continua sa recherche. Il trouva rapidement une mission pour un village à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Crocus où le maire voulait qu’un mage chasse une bête qui détruisait les fermes au abord de la forêt voisine. Une mission parfaitement dans ses cordes ! Il attrapa l’affiche et la tendit à la barman.

« Je vais prendre celle-ci. »

Elle l’attrapa et regarda la mission d’un air envieux, elle se ressaisit vite et se dirigea vers le bar pour la tamponner et la dupliquer pour les registres de la guilde. Natsu récupéra l’original.

« Prends soin de Happy pour moi Mira, d’accord ?

— Tu peux compter sur moi, et fais attention à toi ! »

Le dragon slayer lui sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la sortie en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

** xxx **

Natsu arriva deux jours plus-tard à Crocus et se dirigea après un rapide casse-croûte vers la bibliothèque pour trouver Maria. L’heure de fermeture était dépassée mais il savait que son amie était toujours l’une des dernières à partir.

Quand il arriva devant la porte principale celle-ci était déjà fermée au public, mais cela n’inquièta pas le dragon slayer. Il n’avait qu’à passer par la porte de service ! Enya l’avait bien fait, pourquoi pas lui. Le scientifique lui avait montré où elle se situait : il lui suffisait de contourner le bâtiment par la droite.

Mais ce que Enya n’avait pas précisé, c’est qu’il fallait un badge pour entrer. Natsu soupira, à tous les coups le scientifique avait créé un objet pour pouvoir passer les portes fermées sans avoir à attendre. L’impatience du scientifique semblait hors norme. Tout comme l’ignorance des conventions sociales au plus grand dam de Maria, pas que Natsu lui-même en face grand cas. Le mage dû se résoudre à attendre l’arrivée de la bibliothécaire.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps car quelques minutes plus-tard la porte s’ouvrit sur la personne en question. Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir là.

« Natsu, mon garçon ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir. Comment vas-tu ?”

— Je vais bien et toi Maria ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Ce fut une longue journée mais tout va bien. Viens suis-moi, allons boire une boisson à l’intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour le laisser passer et referma derrière lui.

« Depuis quand es-tu à Crocus ?

— Je viens juste d’arriver, j’ai choisi une mission dans les alentours pour pouvoir passer par ici.

— Je suis contente que tu penses à ma vieille personne, fit-elle en riant puis le guida dans la salle de pause des employés. Je te sers à boire ?

— Oui s’il te plait, baa-san.

— Hé, je ne te permets pas ! »

Natsu éclata de rire. C’était comme un running gag entre-eux. Il s’entendait très bien malgré leurs différences d’âge et beaucoup de monde quand ils mangeaient en ville pensait que le mage était le fils de Maria, ou pire qu’elle était sa grand-mère.

Ils s’installèrent tous les deux avec un large mug de chocolat chaud chacun et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d’autres. Maria fut surprise d’apprendre qu’il s’entendait mieux avec Enya et qu’ils discutaient relativement souvent.

« Sinon Natsu, pour quelle raison es-tu venue me voir ? »

Le dragon slayer la regarde avec surprise.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe, quand tu m’as parlé de ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois tu semblais préoccupé. Racontes-moi tout !

— C’est vrai que je suis aussi venu pour te parler de quelque chose, fit Natsu avec un rire gêné. Tu te souviens que je t’avais parlé de cette Autre Lisanna.

— En effet, et tu sais aussi ce que j’en pense. »

L’adolescent eut un soupir.

« Oui… que j’ai été injuste dans mon comportement avec elle. »

Maria le regarda étonné de le voir formuler et accepter le jugement dont elle lui avait fait part plusieurs mois plus-tôt quand il avait refusé en bloc son avis.

« J’ai toujours évité d’être dans la même pièce qu’elle ou qu’elle me parle, mais l’autre-jour Mira m’a demandé de lui parler car elle se faisait des idées sur ma relation avec Lisanna. Personne à la guilde n’en parlait alors elle s’est imaginée toute sorte de chose. »

Il eut un rire au souvenir. 

« Elle croyait que je détestais Lisanna, quelle idée ! Alors je lui ai dis que c’était elle que je détestais, pas Lisanna. Jamais Lisanna. Puis elle est revenue à la charge plusieurs jours plus-tard pour me dire que je ne devais pas ruminer, en se sentant concernée à la place Lisanna car d’après elle, elle est aussi Lisanna. Mais elle n’est pas Lisanna. À ce moment là les différences entre elles m’ont vraiment marqué et… je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Et pourtant je la déteste d’être à la place de mon amie… je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne comprends plus moi-même ce que je ressens.

— Ce que tu ressens est de la culpabilité Natsu. Au fond de toi tu sais que tu n’as pas été juste avec elle mais tes sentiments sont plus forts que ta raison. Tu ne sais plus comment réagir car dès que tu ressens de la sympathie à son égard tu crois trahir Lisanna. Tu as peur de la confondre avec elle. Alors tu la rejettes le plus possible en maintenant une barrière entre cette “Autre” et toi, pour ne pas avoir mal. Mais ça tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? »

Natsu resta silencieux et son regard fixé sur son mug vide.

« Pourtant tu l’as dit toi-même. Elle n’est pas Lisanna. Elle n’est pas celle que tu connais et que tu aimes. »

Natsu hoqueta mais Maria ne s’arrêta pas.

« Toi seul peut décider d’accepter ou non sa présence, mais je te l’ai déjà dit, elle aussi est une victime, elle n’a pas choisi d’être envoyé ici. Peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre de nombreuses choses d’elle, à connaître son monde et imaginer où se trouve Lisanna en ce moment. »

Le dragon slayer la regarda presque choqué, jamais il n’avait pensé à cela. Découvrir le lieu où se trouvait Lisanna, imaginer les endroits qu’elle explorait, ce qu’elle pouvait y faire. Là où elle vivait.

« Merci Maria.

— Tu n’as pas à me remercier Natsu. Je vais te laisser quelques instants pour aller nettoyer les mugs dans la cuisine, attends-moi ici puis nous irons manger quelque part. Je t’aurais bien invité chez moi mais je ne suis pas sûre que mes provisions survivront, fit-elle avec un petit rire. »

Natsu eut un sourire amusé mais son humeur n’était pas au beau fixe après cette prise de conscience. Il hocha la tête et regarda la bibliothécaire s’éloigner dans la pièce voisine avec les deux mugs.

Sans s’en rendre compte son regard dériva sur la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque et aux livres qui lui avaient permis de découvrir l’existence d’Edolas. Que Lisanna était vivante. Il se remémora les journées passées à la recherche du moindre indice.

_ Raclant sa chaise sur le sol pour la reculer et se lever, Natsu alla ranger son énième livre sur les différentes magies existantes. Il allait pouvoir commencer les livres sur les magies perdues, et alors qu’il allait se diriger vers cette section un petit livre noir retint son attention. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir regarder de quoi il s’agissait. Chose très étrange vu son actuel agacement vis à vis de la lecture. Natsu l’attrapa et le tourna pour lire son titre que l’on ne distinguait pas sur la tranche. _

_ Magie noire, la solution. Qui trouvera ce livre en aura besoin. _

Natsu eut un sursaut à ce souvenir. Il avait oublié ce livre. Ce fichu livre qu’il avait reposé avec précipitation comme si son contact l’avait  _ brûlé _ . Igneel avait longuement insisté sur la dangerosité de la magie noire et grand-père aussi, la tentation qu’il avait ressenti à ce moment-là lui avait fait peur. Et cette tentation était toujours là. Après tout qu’est-ce que cela coûtait de juste  _ lire  _ ? Rien n’est-ce pas ? Puis cela pourrait peut-être aider Enya dans les recherches du rituel ? Juste un coup d’oeil ne ferait de mal à personne.


	5. Chapitre 5

Natsu rentra à Magnolia. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à sa discussion avec Maria, elle était un peu comme grand-père et disait les choses qu’elle pensait sans détour et jamais elle ne le jugeait. C’est l’une des choses qu’il appréciait le plus chez elle, sans parler qu’elle avait été d’une aide précieuse dans les nombreux jours passés à Crocus et il lui en serait toujours redevable. Toutefois le dragon slayer n’avait pas encore décidé ce qu’il comptait faire à propos de l’Autre, ses sentiments restaient toujours divisés et seul le temps le déciderait peut-être.

Le mage avait donc repris sa routine habituelle avec Mira et Happy entre les différentes missions qu’il faisait. La vie avait repris son cours comme après chacune de ses absences soudaines que les autres membres de la guilde qualifiaient de “mystérieuses”. Et à son plus grand malheur l’Autre avait repris sa fâcheuse habitude d’essayer de lui parler par tous les moyens ! Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Natsu qui n’avait toujours pas réussi à se décider sur la marche à suivre. L’éviter comme d’habitude ? Lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps pour satisfaire sa conscience, celle de Mira et la sienne ? Ou l’accepter.

Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient le mal de crâne.

** xxx **

La pluie ne cessait de tomber ce jour-là, une pluie fine que l’on ne sentait presque pas sur soi mais qui était pourtant si gênante. Elle tombait inlassablement et abreuvait les fleurs qui commençaient à sortir du sol dans la clairière. Natsu était d’humeur maussade et avait choisi de se réfugier dans la cabane qu’il avait construit avec Lisanna de nombreuses années plus tôt. Quelques gouttes traversaient l’abri et coulaient sur lui. Il jouait, l’air absent, avec la boule de cristal et attendait que la pluie, tout comme sa mélancolie, disparaisse.

Cela faisait longtemps que le dragon slayer ne s’était pas senti ainsi, pas depuis que des pistes avaient été découvertes pour retrouver Lisanna. Mais le temps qui passait inéluctablement semblait peser sur son coeur.

Lisanna lui manquait terriblement.

Son quotidien ne se résumait qu’à la recherche d’indice et l’attente que de nouveaux éléments apparaissent. Ses journées passées sans Lisanna n’étaient consacrées qu’à elle, rendant son absence toujours plus pesante.

Elle avait disparu depuis plus d’un an maintenant.

D’ordinaire sa mélancolie passait au bout de quelques heures ou Natsu partait en mission pour se changer les idées mais la pluie avait abattu tout semblant de positivité de son être. S’imaginer bouger le rendait malade et cela faisait déjà quatre heures que le dragon slayer s’était installé là. Quelque chose devait être fait.

Sans bouger de sa position allongée sur le côté droit, Natsu agitait l’air absent la boule de cristal et, n’ayant rien à perdre, l’activa.

« Enya. »

Il fallut quelques minutes au scientifique pour décrocher.

« Natsu ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ton appel, comment tu vas ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Pour ma part rien depuis la dernière fois que j’ai appelé il y a… trois jours c’est ça ? Je tente toujours la piste des pierres pour stabiliser le rituel mais le Conseil de la Magie commence à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Ces idiots sans cervelle ne comprennent pas le bien fondé de cette recherche et tout ce qu’elle pourrait apporter. Apparement il ne souhaite pas que l’on trouve une meilleure version du rituel existant qui semble tabou bien qu’autorisé. Ils ne veulent pas qu’il soit autorisé mais aucune loi ne l’interdit, tu parles d’une contradiction. Mais ils ne m’auront pas comme ça ne t’inquiètes pas ! »

Natsu cligna des yeux avec fatigue face à l’habituel flot de parole de l’homme. À ce moment-là il se rendit compte que cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce que faisait l’Autre. Dès qu’elle commençait à parler la plupart du temps elle ne s’arrêtait plus avant d’avoir perdu tout son souffle.

« Alors pourquoi appelles-tu ? »

Le mage resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment…

— Ah. »

Enya n’était pas habitué à ce genre de situation et ne savait pas trop comment la gérer.

« Tu veux en parler ?

— Je… je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. De la colère ? De la sympathie ? Et en même temps je sais que Maria a raison mais mes émotions se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— Tu parles de Edo-Lisanna n’est-ce pas ? »

Natsu hocha la tête.

« Lisanna a disparu et elle est arrivée à sa place, ce n’est pas comme si elle l’avait voulu n’est-ce-pas ? Elle est arrivée dans notre monde, ne connaît plus personne et elle est seule. »

Seule. Comme Lisanna sur Edolas. Seule. Comme Enya l’avait toujours été.

La réalité sembla le frapper de plein fouet.

« J’ai agi comme un abruti n’est-ce pas Enya ?

— Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit-il prudemment. Tu n’as jamais eu le temps de faire le deuil de Lisanna, et bien qu’elle soit certainement vivante sa disparition t’a marqué et intérieurement tes émotions se sont… rebellées. Tu n’as jamais accepté sa disparition et il te fallait quelque chose pour soulager ta douleur. »

Enya fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Si je puis me permettre sa présence pourrait nous être très bénéfique dans nos recherches. Je l’ai déjà questionné mais en la côtoyant plus… souvent elle pourrait dire des choses qu’elle n’aurait pas pensé à mentionner.

— Tu as raison également, soupira Natsu. Merci Enya. »

Il abdiqua.

** xxx **

Le lendemain Natsu était assis à l’une des tables proche de l’entrée de la guilde, seul. Mira avait été étonnée par ce choix mais n’avait pas cherché plus loin. Happy avait été beaucoup plus curieux tout comme Erza qui le fixait de loin, prête à intervenir si nécessaire, comme s’il avait prévu de semer un trouble quelconque.

Le dragon slayer se remémora la semaine de traque improvisée de la mage et espéra qu’elle ne se mette pas en tête de recommencer. Quoique. Cela pourrait lui changer les idées et l’amuser un peu, ce n’est pas comme si elle savait qu’il savait. Il ne valait d’ailleurs mieux pas pour son bien être qu’elle l’apprenne un jour…

Natsu lui fit un salut de la main qu’Erza lui rendit, étonnée, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le Maître. Au même moment la porte de la guilde s’ouvrit et Edo-Lisanna entra. Son regard observa les personnes présentes avant de tomber sur Natsu assis à la table juste à sa gauche. Ils s’observèrent et Natsu ne chercha pas à éviter son regard. Autour d’eux les discussions s’arrêtèrent pour observer ce qui allait se passer et plus particulièrement comment allait réagir Natsu.

À leurs plus grandes surprises, comme celle d’Edo-Lisanna, il ne fit rien et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Edo-Lisanna était étonnée par ce revirement de situation. Dès qu’elle s’approchait de lui, Earth-Natsu partait ou faisait comme s’il ne la voyait pas. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison et elle était curieuse. D’autant plus qu’elle ne comprenait pas comment son alter-ego pouvait être la meilleure amie de ce Natsu, il était si différent de celui qu’elle connaissait et il n’avait jamais éprouvé la moindre sympathie pour elle.

Décidée, Edo-Lisanna s’installa sur le banc en face de lui.

Des murmures pas très discret retentirent dans le hall et attirèrent l’attention d’Erza et Mira. La rouge allait se lever mais Mira, qui était en train de resservir le Maître, la retint d’une main et d’un signe de la tête. La blanche espérait bien que ces deux-là puissent s’accepter l’un l’autre. Natsu semblait avoir décidé d’arrêter de la fuir, le moment était peut-être venu.

À leur table Edo-Lisanna et Natsu continuait de se fixer, faisant fit des murmures qu’ils provoquaient. Puis voyant que rien ne se passait l’attention des personnes autour d’eux les quittèrent pour retourner à leurs discussions.

« Pourquoi ? se lança l’Autre. »

Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Disons que j’ai accepté une nouvelle perspective et que j’ai changé d’avis.

— Une nouvelle perspective ? Que veux-tu dire ? fit la blanche en fronçant les sourcils.

— En entrant ici tu n’as salué personne en particulier n’est-ce pas. J’ai remarqué que c’était toujours le cas quand tu entres dans la guilde. Tu fais techniquement parti de Fairy Tail mais en même temps ce n’est pas le cas. Depuis ton arrivée il y a quelques mois tu n’es devenue proche de personne. Tu l’as peut-être choisi, je ne sais pas. La seule personne avec qui tu parles fréquemment est Mira. Mais cela n’empêche pas que tu es seule dans ce monde que tu ne connais pas, dans lequel tu n’as pas voulu atterrir. Et c’est le cas pour Lisanna aussi. Elle aussi est dans un monde inconnue et  _ seule _ . Et cette raison est suffisante pour moi pour que tu ne le sois plus.

— Tu ne m’aimes pas.

— Pas vraiment, je détestais surtout le fait que tu sois ici et pas Lisanna. Mais elle et toi êtes dans le même bateau alors c’est à moi de faire un effort.

— Je ne t’ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps avant.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi, ricana Natsu. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Edo-Lisanna réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Natsu.

« Je ne t’aime pas non plus tu sais. Nos sentiments sont réciproques, mais je peux accepter ton raisonnement. Je ferai tout pour mon alter-ego après tout. Mais ne te fais pas d’illusion, j’ai choisi d’être seule et de ne pas m’attacher aux personnes ici ; je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour ne plus l’être. Tu fais cela pour la Lisanna de ce monde alors je jouerais le jeu pour mes propres raisons. »

Le dragon tendit sa main vers la jeune fille.

« Deal ?

— Deal. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Edo-Lisanna se pencha vers lui.

« Maintenant que tu acceptes de m’adresser la parole j’ai quelques questions à te poser… L’autre fois tu as mangé du feu, j’ai fait quelques recherches sur ta magie mais je n’ai quasiment rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la guilde hormis des légendes. Comment est-il possible que… »

** xxx **

Durant les semaines qui suivirent Natsu et Edo-Lisanna furent aperçu ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Au début cette vue surprenait toujours la guilde avant que cela ne devienne habituel. Ils avaient noté que les deux adolescents ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble comme avait pu le faire Natsu et Lisanna. Souvent ils se retrouvaient en fin d’après-midi quand Natsu n’était pas en mission et que Happy était toujours avec Mira.

Natsu et Edo-Lisanna avaient commencé à apprendre à se connaître au fur et à mesure. Aucun d’eux ne pouvait dire qu’ils étaient devenus amis mais ils acceptaient la présence de l’autre avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu’avant. Edo-Lisanna ne se demandait plus ce que son alter-ego pouvait bien trouver chez lui et Natsu avait cessé de culpabiliser de parler avec elle à la place de Lisanna.

Edo-Lisanna avait beaucoup questionné Natsu sur sa magie de dragon slayer et plus particulièrement son élément. Elle avait voulu tout savoir dessus comme le goût ou les sensations qu’il ressentait en l’ingérant et en retour il avait appris son obsession avec le feu. Elle en était complètement fascinée pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le dragon slayer avait aussi appris qu’elle faisait de long monologue quand quelque chose lui tenait à coeur. Edo-Lisanna parlait aussi beaucoup d’Edolas et des nombreuses différences qu’il y avait avec Earthland.

Elle passait également le plus clair de son temps à dealer des objets magiques de feu dans Magnolia et ses environs à la grande stupéfaction de Natsu.

Elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Lisanna dans ses passes-temps.

Natsu était installé sous un cerisier en fleur le long de l’ancienne rivière, proche de l’endroit où l’Autre et lui avaient discuté la toute première fois. Installée à quelques mètres de lui, sur une nappe à pique-nique, Edo-Lisanna s’était assise avec sa dernière trouvaille.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j’ai trouvé cette semaine grâce à des… hm contacts ! Non, tu ne devineras jamais tellement il s’agit de quelque chose d’absolument génial, innovant et tout simplement nouveau. Un tout nouveau moyen de faire du feu, que je n’ai même jamais vu à Edolas alors que nous sommes des pros en fabrication d’objets magiques – après tout c’est notre seul moyen d’en faire ! Je n’ai pas trop compris comment s’était fabriqué, mais j’en ai acheté plein ! Si bien que j’ai ruiné les économies qu’Earth-Mira-nee m’avait offert. Elle ne va pas m’en vouloir je pense, acheter un nouveau moyen du faire du feu, c’est pour la bonne cause tu ne penses pas ? »

Finalement habitué aux monologues, Natsu acquiesça calmement malgré sa furieuse envie de savoir de quoi il s’agissait. L’interrompre ou faire une quelconque remarque avant la fin risquerait de la faire repartir à nouveau. Et le rose n’en avait aucune envie.

« Et de quoi il s’agit au juste ?

̶ Il s’agit de bombe, mais au lieu d’exploser et de produire une énorme quantité de fumée et une autre de feu proportionnelle à celle du combustible, tu n’as pas besoin de combustible ! Ce qui veut dire qu’au lieu de produire une grande quantité de fumée et ‘peu’ de flammes, tu n’obtiens qu’une énorme masse de feu ! Et peu importe l’endroit où tu te trouves ! expliqua Edo-Lisanna en lui tendant l’une des balles qu’elle avait étendu négligemment devant ses genoux. Pour les utiliser, il suffit d’en lancer une sur le sol et bouuuum !

Le dragon slayer se pencha pour la prendre et l’inspecta avec curiosité. Rien ne semblait indiquer une bombe inflammable si ce n’est sa légère odeur de brûlé. Si ces bombes fonctionnaient aussi bien que le disait l’Autre elles pouvaient lui être très utile en combat pour restaurer son énergie !

« Je peux la garder ?

— Bien-sûr, tu en veux deux autres ? Ce sont de parfait garde-mangés pour toi n’est-ce pas ? répondit-elle avec un léger rire. »

Natsu acquiesça et elle lui tendit les deux autres promises.

« Merci l’Autre !

— Tu m’appelles encore comme ça, soupira-t-elle. J’ai un prénom tu sais.

— Je ne t’appellerai jamais Lisanna, tu le sais bien.

— Je le sais, mais trouve au moins un autre nom que “autre” c’est agaçant.

— On verra, répondit le dragon slayer en haussant les épaules. Dans quelques heures je pars en mission, je ne vais sûrement pas revenir avant plusieurs jours.

— Oh ? Où est-ce que tu vas cette fois-ci ?

— Près de Crocus, un habitant de la forêt avoisinante a demandé de l’aide pour retrouver un de ses animaux qui s’est échappé.

— Mais pourquoi aller aussi loin pour une mission ? demanda Edo-Lisanna, intriguée. »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il choisissait de s’éloigner autant pour une simple mission.

Semblant comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait, il lui expliqua.

« Retrouver un animal dans une forêt n’est pas aussi simple qu’il n’y paraît pour la plupart des mages. Une forêt c’est très grand et l’animal peut aller dans n’importe quelle direction, sans parler des nombreux prédateurs. Il faut traquer l’animal, camper dans la forêt si nécessaire et sans expérience tu avances à l’aveuglette. En revanche cette mission est facile pour moi grâce à mon odorat, la traque est l’une de mes spécialités. Personne n’a encore sélectionné cette mission et elle est publiée depuis deux jours, le temps est compté pour un animal domestique dans une forêt et après tout ce temps on ne sait pas s’il est toujours en vie ou pas. »

Edo-Lisanna hocha la tête, comprenant la situation.

« J’espère que tu retrouveras cet animal Earth-Natsu.

— Moi aussi. Mon… train… va bientôt arriver. Au revoir l’Autre, fit-il avec une grimace en se levant. »

Elle le regarda partir sans un mot en jouant avec l’une des bombes.

** xxx **

Deux jours plus-tard à l’aube, Natsu était installé dans son campement dans la forêt où il avait passé la nuit. La traque s’était bien passé la veille et il avait pu retrouver le chien du client. Il avait toutefois choisi de passer la nuit dans la forêt pour ne pas avoir à ramener l’animal au beau milieu de la nuit. Le dragon slayer n’était pas sûr que son client aurait apprécié.

Allongé dans son duvet, Natsu se tourna légèrement pour observer le chien qui dormait encore, attaché à un piquet, et au loin le soleil qui commençait à se lever à travers le feuillage. Il était temps de rentrer.

Le dragon slayer s’étira et se leva avec un bâillement. Il roula son sac de couchage, regroupa ses affaires dans son sac à dos et alla réveiller le chien.

« Debout là dedans ! Il est temps de te rendre à ton maître. »

Le chien se réveilla et aboya pour demander à manger.

« Je n’ai rien avec moi, plus vite on arrivera, plus vite on mangera. »

Natsu attrapa sa laisse et l’entraîna avec lui dans la direction de la maison. Ils mirent environ quatres heures pour faire le chemin du retour, le chien s’était aventuré beaucoup plus loin que le mage l’avait imaginé. Il n’était toutefois pas mécontent d’avoir passé deux jours dans la forêt ; cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs du temps passé avec Igneel.

Les retrouvailles entre le maître et son chien se passèrent sans encombre et le client remercia généreusement le mage. Il reçu son paiement et s’en alla rapidement.

Natsu voulait passer à Crocus avant de rentrer à Magnolia pour prendre un déjeuner et rendre une petite visite surprise à Maria. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle apprenait qu’il était passé dans les environs sans passer la voir ! Et si Maria était une personne calme et sereine, il ne vallait mieux pas l’énerver. Le dragon slayer l’avait déjà vu passer un savon à l’un des clients de la bibliothèque qui avait renversé une boisson -interdite dans l’établissement- sur une table remplie de livres et cela n’avait pas été beau à voir. Et il ne voulait certainement pas être celui qui recevait sa colère.

En arrivant à Crocus Natsu se rendit directement à la bibliothèque pour trouver Maria, il était à peine 13h et elle voudrait peut-être déjeuner avec lui. Après avoir salué la personne à l’accueil, une nouvelle employée car il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir déjà rencontré, il se rendit directement au deuxième étage où Maria travaillait. L’étage même où il avait passé tout son temps plusieurs mois auparavant.

Si on lui avait dit deux ans plus-tôt qu’il connaîtrait presque par coeur comment se  diriger dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Fiore il aurait ri au nez de cette personne.

Il aperçu Cynthia, une collègue de Maria, et alla à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Natsu ! Quelle bonne surprise, ça fait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien et toi ? Je suis venue voir si Maria était là ? Elle est en pause déjeuner peut-être ?

— Tout roule, en revanche tu n’as pas de chance. Maria est en vacances pour la semaine. Elle est partie rendre visite à son fils et ne reviendra que dans quelques jours. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

— Non, je passais juste dans le coin alors j’ai pensé lui rendre une visite surprise.

— Je lui dirais que tu es passé alors ! Elle sera déçue de t’avoir raté je suis sûre.

— Merci Cynthia, tu lui passeras aussi le bonjour de ma part ? Je repasserai lors de ma prochaine mission.

— Tu peux compter sur moi Natsu. Par contre excuses-moi mais je dois y aller, nous avons eu une nouvelle livraison et je dois faire l’inventaire avant ce soir pour faire la mise en rayon. J’ai été contente de te voir, n’hésites pas à repaser quand tu seras dans le coin !

— Je n’y manquerais pas, sourit Natsu. »

Cynthia se retira dans la réserve et, alors que Natsu allait lui-même faire demi-tour, son regard fut attiré par l’un des rayons qu’il avait fréquenté régulièrement pendant ses recherches.

_ Magie noire, la solution. Qui trouvera ce livre en aura besoin. _

Il se souvenait de ce livre et, plus le temps passait, plus la tentation se faisait forte. Igneel puis Makarov lui avaient appris que l’on ne pouvait rien obtenir avec de la magie noire sans en payer le prix. Tout avait un coût. Natsu le savait et le comprenait très bien mais… cela ne coûtait rien de jeter un coup d’oeil n’est-ce-pas ? Ce n’était pas comme si il allait se mettre à jeter des sorts de magie noire dans tous les sens. Juste rechercher des informations, des pistes, qui pourraient les mener dans la bonne direction pour retrouver Lisanna.

Il n’y avait pas de mal à ça non ?

D’un pas prudent malgré tout, le dragon slayer se rendit sur l’étagère où il se souvenait avoir trouvé le livre. En y repensant il ne comprenait pas ce qu’un tel ouvrage faisait là, la magie noire était interdite alors comment avait-il pu atterrir dans une bibliothèque réputée où tout le monde pouvait le trouver ?

Ses interrogations se turent quand il eut le livre en face de lui, sa couverture de cuir noir presque luisante l'hypnotisant. Natsu attrapa l’ouvrage et un deuxième livre plus grand pour cacher le livre interdit et alla s'asseoir contre le mur qui terminait le rayon un peu plus loin. Il ne préférait pas s’aventurer avec un tel livre sur l’une des tables communes.

Il croisa ses jambes et posa les deux livres entre elles en superposant le livre de magie noire sur le deuxième au sujet des magies oubliées de l’ouest.

Natsu commença sa lecture.

** xxx **

_ (...) la magie des âmes est l’un des grands piliers de la magie étudiée par Zeleph. Peu d’informations sur cette magie très difficile à contrôler sont connus dans les cercles des mages noirs de son époque. La seule information reconnue par tous est celle-ci : toute magie de l’âme nécessite un prix identique à ce que l’on a voulu. Ce prix a été le frein a de nombreuses recherches au fils des siècles, les mages ayant peur de perdre leur propre âme. Zeleph a été l’un des seuls mages à se plonger dans les arcanes de cette magie et à en ressortir indemne. Cette étude lui a permis entre-autre de créer les démons de Tartaros et des rumeurs à son sujet indiquaient qu’il souhait se servir de la magie des âmes pour retrouver l’âme d’un jeune garçon. Aucune rumeur n’a toutefois pu être confirmée. Toutefois une chose est sûre : toute personne qui trouvera les travaux de Zeleph sera capable de comprendre et de perfectionner le réel potentiel de cette magie si intrigante et dangereuse. La seule indication sur leur localisation réside dans la carte ci-contre que personne n’a jamais su déchiffrer. (...) _

Sur la page suivante se trouvait une carte similaire à celle de Fiore mais qui était pourtant très différente. La frontière avec les pays de Bosco et Seven était présente mais la forme du pays ne correspondait pas à celle des cartes actuelles. Si celle des cartes “modernes” montrait un pays plutôt petit et ovale, celle du livre représentait un pays deux fois plus grand avec beaucoup plus d’îles autour et ce qu’il semblait être de nombreux lacs sur le continent. Fiore avait une forme beaucoup plus étalé également.

Natsu arracha la carte, la glissa dans sa poche et rangea les livres. Il quitta la bibliothèque avec empressement.

Le mage rentra d’une traite jusque Magnolia sans s’arrêter. Sa poche pesa lourd tout le long mais le garçon évita de penser à ce qu’il venait de faire le plus possible. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient entre les quelques informations qu’il venait d’apprendre, rien de concret, mais les possibilités étaient infimes.

Une question se posait maintenant : que faire ?

** xxx **

Le dragon slayer arriva en pleine nuit à Magnolia mais, au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui, il continua sa course jusqu’à la clairière. Il s’assit dans la cabane et sorti d’une main tremblante la carte qu’il avait déchiré du livre. Fallait-il continuer les recherches dans cette direction ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il arraché la page comme un voleur ? Ce n’était pas comme si il ne pouvait jamais retourner à Crocus pour relire le livre si besoin ou revoir la carte. Pourtant il avait fait ce geste sans réfléchir, presque par automatisme. Par peur d’être pris la main dans le sac ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Il soupira, la fatigue le rattrapant. Natsu s’allongea sans lâcher la carte et s’endormit.

À Crocus, dans la bibliothèque, un livre disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes noires.


	6. Chapitre 6

Les jours suivant passèrent dans un brouillard pour Natsu. Son esprit bataillait avec son coeur, ses envies et sa logique. Etudier les travaux de Zeleph était autre chose que de lire des informations dans un livre de magie noire au hasard ! Mais et si les travaux de Enya ne menait à rien ? Avec toutes les restrictions que plaçait le Conseil de la Magie ou les autorisations nécessaires pour mener des expériences, les chances de trouver une solution réalisable pour ramener Lisanna s'amenuisent de jour en jour. Enya s’en plaignait régulièrement mais il n’avait pas encore perdu espoir. Peut-être devrait-il garder espoir dans les capacités du scientifique également ? Ces travaux pourraient servir en dernier recours ? Ou fallait-il profiter de leur contenu pour les recherches ?

Braver l’interdit ou ne pas le braver ?

Mais…

Natsu ferait tout pour Lisanna. Si les moyens à leur disposition ne suffisait plus…

Il n’hésiterait pas.

Mirajane observait Natsu depuis le bar, inquiète. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait mais depuis le retour de sa dernière mission le dragon slayer n’était pas dans son assiette et agissait de manière étrange. Un peu de la même manière que pendant les mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Lisanna… Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas pour qu’il revienne dans cet état ? Il était constamment plongé dans ses pensées, ne réagissait pas aux chamailleries de Grey et venait à peine discuter avec elle comme il en avait pris l’habitude. Pourtant sa mission avait été un succès, il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre le lieu de sa mission et son retour à Magnolia quelques jours plus-tôt.

Bien évidemment Natsu avait refusé d’expliquer ce qui avait bien pu se passer et évité toutes les questions. Il s’était d’ailleurs une nouvelle fois installé près de la porte du hall pour pouvoir partir à tout moment. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !

Seule Lisanna restait en sa présence mais ne lui adressait pas la parole. Elle était installée à sa table, face à lui, et lisait un livre qu’elle avait empruntée dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. Durant ces derniers jours la jeune fille avait simplement imposé sa présence plus longtemps qu’à l’ordinaire tout en restant silencieuse. Étonnement Natsu ne l’avait pas évité, ce qu’il avait toujours tendance à faire malgré l’amitié précaire qui s’était formée entre-eux.

Mira était tout de même triste de ne pas réussir à faire plus pour son ami. Peut-être devrait-elle organiser un repas chez elle avec Happy, Natsu et Elfman ? Et pourquoi pas la deuxième Lisanna également ? Elle hocha la tête à elle-même. Oui, elle ferait ça. Ne restait plus qu’à convaincre les concernés. Un sourire presque sadique horna ses lèvres en imaginant ce qu’elle pourrait faire si Natsu osait seulement refuser.

Mirajane renaissait de ses cendres petit à petit.

** xxx **

Natsu était assis nonchalamment à la table où il s’était installé à la guilde. Il fixait Edo-Lisanna tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées tourmentées. Depuis le matin il avait l’impression d’encore plus tourner en rond que d’habitude ; il fixait l’Autre sans la voir tout en étant hyper conscient de sa présence grâce à son odorat.

Et n’était-ce incroyable comme sa présence pouvait à la fois le calmer et l’irriter ? Son odeur similaire à celle de Lisanna apaisait ses pensées tumultueuses mais sa présence  l’agitait encore malgré qu’il ait fait la paix avec ça. Son pied tapait sur le sol, agité. Il fallait qu’il bouge, qu’il se défoule.

Natsu se leva brusquement et sortit de la guilde rapidement sans faire attention aux regards qu’il reçu. Il n’alla pas très loin avant qu’une voiture ne s’arrête en pilant devant lui. Le dragon slayer regarda ahuri l’engin alors que la porte arrière de la longue voiture noire s’ouvrit sur Enya qui en sortit et alla droit vers Nastu. La voiture repartit tout aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

Le scientifique avait les yeux gonflés et semblait presque hors de lui. C’était la première fois que le mage le voyait ainsi, ces cheveux étaient complètement décoiffé, sa blouse blanche à moitié déboutonnée (chose qui n’arrivait  _ jamais _ ) et son regard était hagard.

Enya empoigna l’avant-bras de Natsu et le secoua comme il pu.

« On doit parler, c’est urgent. On est devant ta guilde n’est-ce pas ?  Trouves -nous un autre endroit où l’on pourra parler tranquillement. Et vite. Je suis furax, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Ah ces vieux croutons, je ne les supporte définitivement plus. Si seulement je pouvais les enterrer sous les piles de leurs manuels scientifiques “classiques” qui ne répètent que des choses connues depuis des décennies sans la moindre innovation ! »

Il continua de marmonner dans ses dents, sa main droite secouant toujours le bras de Natsu.

« Suis-moi, on va aller dans la forêt. Je connais un endroit calme où nous pourrons discuter sans être dérangé. »

Sans tarder il l’entraîna à sa suite et les dirigea vers la clairière qu’il avait partagé avec Lisanna. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de l’emmener dans ce lieu pourtant si sacré à ses yeux, après tout Enya était celui qui faisait tout son possible pour faire revenir son amie. Il méritait bien cela.

Ils mirent un petit moment avant d’atteindre le clairière durant lequel Enya ne cessait de murmurer inintelligemment dans ses dents. Natsu ne savait pas ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle réaction chez son ami mais cela commençait sérieusement à l’inquiéter. Le scientifique n’était pas connu pour ses habitudes de vie saine et il ressemblait actuellement à un junki sous trop de caféine - ce qui était certainement aussi le cas. 

Sans un regard pour la pierre tombale à l’effigie de Lisanna, Natsu  entraîna Enya dans la cabane et le fit s'asseoir sur la paille. Il tenait à peine à deux dans le petit espace mais de ce qu’il connaissait du scientifique il n’aimait pas les grands espaces ; être dans la cabane avec pour seule vue les fleurs de la clairière et les arbres un peu plus loin le calmerait peut-être.

L’intuition du dragon slayer se révéla juste car au moment où Enya réalisa où ils étaient sa respiration se calma et il lâcha enfin du mage. Ses yeux fixèrent les arbres qu’il pouvait apercevoir et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Voyant que le scientifique n’allait pas parler, Natsu l’interpella.

« Tu voulais me parler ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Rien de grave j’espère ? s’inquiéta le mage de feu. »

Enya dirigea son regard vers son… ami. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Natsu considérait qu’ils étaient amis. Il n’avait jamais eu de vrai ami et sans s’en rendre compte il avait accouru à Magnolia pour lui parler car la boule de cristal n’aurait pas suffit et qu’il l’aurait probablement jeté par terre d’énervement. Mais maintenant qu’il était là, il ne savait plus par où commencer.

« Je t’ai expliqué que les vieux schnocks du Conseil faisait tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils ne veulent pas que l’on s’intéresse de trop près à la magie des âmes et en particulier du rituel d’inversion que l’on cherche à créer. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison exactement, mais ils auraient peur que l’on nous vole nos recherches pour commettre des crimes. Même en exposant la situation concrètement et en expliquant que nous voulions utiliser ce rituel pour renvoyer des personnes dans leurs corps d’origines, ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont peur mais cela devient ridicule. Ce n’est pas comme si nous allions publier notre découverte expliquée en détail à toutes les guildes noires de Fiore ! Ils essayent de me dissuader d’arrêter mes recherches depuis de nombreuses semaines mais là ils sont allés trop loin ! »

Le scientifique fit une pause pour contrôler sa respiration.

« Comme ils ne peuvent pas m’interdire de faire des recherches eux-même ils essayent d’utiliser la communauté scientifique qui, elle, peut m’obliger à arrêter si mon sujet de recherche est considéré comme non déontologique. Et comme mes liens avec les autres scientifiques sont plutôt… tendus, cette méthode va peut-être marcher. Il va falloir que j’accélère la cadence de mes recherches avant que je ne sois complètement bloqué… Je suis vraiment navré que l’on en arrive à ce point-là. Mais avec le temps qu’il me reste je vais faire mon possible pour trouver un moyen de ramener ton amie, je te le promets. »

Natsu n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des gens qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas, qui n’avait rien à voir dans la recherche pour ramener Lisanna, avaient décidé qu’il fallait arrêter et Enya n’allait pas avoir le choix ? Mais...

« Pourquoi l’autorisation de la communauté scientifique est-elle si importante ?

— Le Conseil des Sciences permet de financer l’ensemble des recherches et si quelque chose de nouveau est trouvé ils vérifient les travaux, les valide, aide à la publication et à la propagation dans les sphères concernés. Sans eux mettre en avant des nouvelles découvertes est très complexe et c’est ce que je déteste dans ce procédé. Toute recherche qui ne les intéresse pas ou qu’ils jugent inutiles sera mis au placard. »

Le mage ne connaissait pas du tout comment le milieu scientifique fonctionnait mais cela semblait très autoritaire et injuste. Ces gens se fichait complètement de l'existence de Lisanna et ils allaient bloquer toutes les tentatives d’Enya… comme ça ? 

« Il n’y a aucun moyen de faire autrement ? demanda le dragon slayer. »

Enya réfléchit quelque instant et grimaça.

« Rien de manière légale. Le Conseil va faire en sorte que toutes les pistes soient bloquées par la Communauté et je ne pourrais plus recevoir d’aide ou de moyen pour réaliser les expériences et tester les différentes hypothèses. La seule solution serait de trouver un autre financement et encore… Il faudrait surtout que cela n’arrive pas aux oreilles des “grands manitous”, cracha-t-il. Continuer en secret en somme. Aucun résultat ne pourra être publié, l'existence même du rituel devra être caché. La seule consolation dans cette affaire est que l’identité de la personne que l’on souhaite récupérer, Lisanna, leur est inconnu. J’ai bien fait de refuser de la révéler… »

Le scientifique passa une main sur son visage et frotta ses yeux, fatigué. Il savait que légalement tous ses moyens d’investigation étaient coupés et que la peine qu’il risquait en refusant pouvait être grave. Rien qu’il ne serait près à accepter pour ses convictions mais cela n’empêchait pas son souhait de l’éviter le plus possible. Passer quelques années en prison n’étaient pas optimal pour faire de la recherche… Enya fit retomber sa main sur ses genoux et fixa Natsu avec intensité. Comme il l’avait dit la seule solution était de continuer illégalement, lui-même était près à le faire, mais Natsu ? Le mage venait d’une guilde réputée comme l’une des plus intègre et droite ; l’adolescent le suivrait-il là-dedans ? Maria lui avait confié que Natsu était anormalement impliqué dans la recherche de son amie, au point de mettre tout en pause pour cela, d’ignorer le reste de son entourage s’il le fallait et la bibliothécaire avait avouer s’inquiéter sur la limite qu’il pourrait dépasser si les recherches n’allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Enya ne comprenait pas trop ses inquiétudes mais il savait reconnaître que lui même n’était pas le meilleur exemple de moralité.

Et pourquoi depuis le début le dragon slayer était si calme ? Pourquoi n’avait pas commencé à s’insurger comme il avait l’habitude de le faire ? Pourquoi cette absence de colère ?

« Natsu, reprit prudemment Enya. Je peux continuer les recherches sans le consentement de la Communauté et du Conseil, je sais ce que je risque si je me fais prendre mais je sais aussi que cela  les facilitera. Je pourrais utiliser plus d'ingrédients rejetés et avoir beaucoup plus de liberté sur ma méthodologie. Mais, et toi ? Que souhaites-tu faire ? Il faut que tu saches que si tu souhaites continuer dans cette voie… Tu risques ta place dans ta guilde et si ton implication est forte peut-être même de la prison. La magie des âmes est interdite après-tout. »

Calmement Natsu rendit le regard du scientifique avec la même intensité. Le mage ne comprenait pas le calme qu’il ressentait mais, après des jours sans savoir quoi faire ni sans savoir comment agir, que ses pensées tumultueuses aient disparu lui faisait un bien fou. Et maintenant il savait quoi faire. N’était-ce pas une évidence ?

« Enya. Tu devrais l’avoir compris depuis longtemps mais… je ferais tout pour ramener Lisanna. Et même si je refuse de l’admettre, l’Autre a elle aussi besoin de rentrer chez elle. Je te suivrais. J’ai d’ailleurs une nouvelle piste qui sera… mieux utilisée sans avoir le Conseil sur le dos.

— Une piste ? »

Une nouvelle piste qui serait plus profitable sans avoir les hauts placés sur le dos ? Ce ne serait certainement pas légal, Enya en était sûr. Le scientifique réalisa que, comme Maria le craignait, le dragon slayer était près à briser les limites de sa morale pour retrouver son amie. Et qu’il les avait peut-être même déjà brisé.

Enya observa Natsu sortir une page déchiré d’un livre et lui tendre sans le quitter du regard. Il attrapa la feuille chiffonnée et la déplia. Il s’agissait d’une carte, Fiore pour être plus exact mais en même temps pas tout à fait. La forme du continent était plus étendue. Plus étalée serait un meilleur mot ; il y avait également beaucoup d’îles autour de la frontière maritime et beaucoup de lacs. Le scientifique n’était pas sûr qu’il s’agisse de lacs car les traits étaient différents de ceux employé à d’autres endroits. Les noms des villes étaient également différents. Cette carte était définitivement intrigante. Mais la grande question était : qu’indiquait la croix rouge ? C’était certainement là où se trouvait la fameuse piste.

« Qu’indique cette carte Natsu ? »

L’adolescent eut un moment d’hésitation et lui raconta la première fois qu’il avait aperçu le livre noir d’où il avait déchiré la page jusqu’au moment où il avait craqué pour en lire le contenu qu’il savait interdit. Et surtout que cette croix indiquait l’emplacement des travaux de Zeleph, le plus grand mage noir qui ait existé à Fiore et probablement tout Earthland, et qui aurait été le seul à réaliser des recherches concrètes sur la magie des âmes. Dans quel but ? Le livre ne l’avait pas indiqué, mais ces travaux pourraient certainement les guider dans la réalisation du rituel.

« Mes inquiétudes semblaient infondées on dirait. Il est vrai que ces travaux pourraient être une aide précieuse pour orienter nos propres recherches. Toutefois je n’ai jamais vu une telle carte de toute ma vie. Ce Fiore est similaire à nos propres cartes mais en même temps très différent. C’est assez étrange. Je peux explorer cette piste et essayer de trouver des concordances. »

Enya sortit un calepin de sa blouse et commença à recopier la carte.

« Si l’on continue nos recherches dans ces… conditions, je vais me rendre à Crocus pour dire au Conseil que j’accepte d’arrêter cette étude. De cette manière la Communauté ne sera pas impliquée. Et j’en profiterai pour me rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches à propos de cette carte. »

Natsu hocha la tête et remercia le scientifique avec un grand sourire.

Comme s’ils ne prévoyaient pas de se plonger dans des recherches de magie noire.

Mais une chose était sûre.

_ Les Dragneels faisaient toujours tout pour les personnes qu’ils aimaient, qu’elles soient mortes ou disparues ; allant même jusqu’à renverser les lois du monde et de la magie. Et Natsu s’en rendrait très vite compte. _

** xxx **

Une fois que Natsu eut ramené Enya en ville pour qu’il récupère son chauffeur et parte pour Crocus -et pourquoi diable avait-il un chauffeur-, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Ces rebondissements l’avaient épuisé. Pourtant il se sentait bien, calme et la carte qui ne quittait jamais sa poche ne semblait plus peser le poid du monde. Et bien qu’il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait arraché cette page du livre de magie noire il ne le regrettait plus.

Enfin ils allaient réellement avancer et Lisanna rentrerait. Ce n’est pas un peu de magie noire qui allait le faire rebrousser chemin. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il comptait l’utiliser pour d’autres choses n’est-ce pas ? Les deux Lisanna seraient une nouvelle fois échangées et tout reviendrait comme avant.

Peu importe le prix à payer.

Celui-ci ne représentait rien en comparaison.

Du moins c’est ce que Natsu croyait.

** xxx **

Enya donnait souvent des nouvelles à Natsu, que ce soit à propos des recherches sur la carte ou ses entretiens avec le Conseil. Pour ce qui était du Conseil de la Magie il les avait informé qu’il arrêtait d’étudier la magie des âmes mais avait tout de même fait part de son mécontentement vis à vis de ce traitement. Il les avait également informé avec sarcasme de son soit-disant nouveau sujet d’étude : la géographie magique. Et plus précisément la concentration magique dans l’air en fonction de la cartographie de la région de Fiore. Rien qui n’était censé être bien dangereux et qui pourrait expliquer sa présence constante dans la section de géographie de la bibliothèque de Crocus. Il avait toutefois reçu quelques soupirs de dépit et le président du Conseil l’avait laissé partir avec réluctance sous les regards étonnés de certains membres. Enya en avait conclu que le président avait quelque chose à cacher, quoi il n’en avait aucune idée, mais il comptait bien en faire son véritable prochain projet.

Juste pour les faire chier.

Pour ce qui était des livres de géographie en eux-même, Enya avançait dans le décryptage de la carte petit à petit. Il avait quelques hypothèses intéressantes par corrélation mais il préférait terminer la bibliographie sur le sujet avant d’aller sur le terrain.

Il proposa tout de même à Natsu d’aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de sa guilde qui possédait des livres rares, chose dont le dragon slayer n’avait aucune idée.

Et c’est ce que Natsu fit.

Il se rendit un matin dans la bibliothèque avant que les autres membres de la guilde n’arrive et pendant que Mira était dans la réserve. Le mage ne voulait pas que l’on lui pose des questions gênantes. Levi était en mission et peu de personne venait dans la pièce hormis Grand-père et il pourrait prétexter d’aider Enya. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas du tout pensé.

Edo-Lisanna aimait emprunter de nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque et s’y rendait très, très souvent.

** xxx **

Natsu s’était installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque assez éloigné de la porte avec une partie des livres qui traitait de géographie. Il n’y en avait pas tant que ça à la guilde mais il y avait de quoi faire malgré tout. Le rose était déjà venu la veille pour commencer ses recherches et avait entamé une nouvelle lecture aujourd’hui.

Peut-être devrait-il investir dans des lunettes magiques pour lire plus vite ?

Et pourquoi n’avait-il pas pensé à ça plus-tôt ?

Plongé dans ses pensées et sa lecture il ne sentit arriver qu’au dernier moment l’Autre dans la bibliothèque. Et il était trop tard pour essayer faire comme s’il s’était trompé de porte. Natsu regarda d’un air agacé les orbes magiques qui empêchaient l’emprunt des livres sans le noter dans le registre. Il allait devoir improviser.

« Edo-Natsu ? Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici. La seule personne qui fréquente cette bibliothèque est Levy, je pensais pouvoir m’y installer seule mais on dirait que tu as eu cette idée également. Je ne te savais pas du genre à lire d’ailleurs..., si je l’avais su je t’aurais demandé des recommandations de lecture bien plus tôt ! »

Natsu espéra qu’elle ne le fasse pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

— Des livres de géographie. »

Cela ne servait à rien de mentir et peut-être que ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas et la blanche passerait son chemin. Mais à la plus grande horreur du dragon slayer la géographie ne l’intéressait pas, elle la passionnait.

« Quelle coïncidence ! La géographie est l’un de mes sujets favoris ! Du moins depuis mon arrivée sur Earthland. Avant je n’en avais rien à faire, la pyromanie est bien plus fascinante après tout, mais tu le sais déjà. Fiore ici est si différente de ma région natale ! Même la couleur du ciel est différente à Edolas ! La couleur de la terre également, la forme des paysages, tout est plus angulaire chez moi. Pourtant c’est vraiment fascinant de voir que, même si tout est différent, certaines choses se ressemblent. Comme la position des villes ou l’emplacement de certains monuments ; certaines ruines ici sont des bâtiments encore fonctionnel sur Edolas. C’est vraiment très instructif et curieux ! Mais tu ne m’as pas dit pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la géographie Earth-Natsu.

— Tu ne me l’as pas demandé… »

Edo-Lisanna leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse presque sarcastique.

« Allez ne soit pas rabat-joie. Je t’ai dit ma raison, à toi de me dire la tienne ! »

_ Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu le choix _ , pensa Natsu

« J’ai trouvé une carte avec une croix qui ressemble à Earthland, le continent est identique aux cartes habituelles mais Fiore n’est pas dessiné normalement. J’essaye de comprendre pourquoi et surtout où situer la croix sur une carte normale.

— Oh, une chasse aux trésors ! Je peux par...

— Non, l'interrompit Natsu.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je m’y connais certainement plus en géographie que toi, j’ai des mois d’expérience depuis mon arrivée ici ! Ah j’ai compris… Tu veux garder le trésor pour toi uniquement, rapiat. Je n’aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, je suis incroyablement déçue saches-le. »

Ce fut au tour de Natsu de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher devant l’emportement -une nouvelle fois ridicule- de la jeune fille.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça. »

Maintenant que faire ?

« J’ai trouvé cette carte dans le cadre d’une mission... secrète et la personne avec qui je travaille ne veut pas que beaucoup de monde soit au courant. »

Edo-Lisanna fronça les sourcils, pas très convaincue. Elle était certaine qu’il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je comprends j’imagine… Mais si le trésor est secret très bien, mais je peux t’aider pour déchiffrer la carte. J’ai déjà lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur le sujet, je pourrais te guider vers le livre qui correspond à ce que tu cherches. Je n’irai pas à la recherche de ce trésor. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, indéci. L’offre était tentante et cela lui éviterait de perdre du temps. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Et surtout, pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Si l’Autre ne savait pas, soit. Si elle savait où chercher, irait-elle tout de même à la “chasse au trésor” ? Le dragon slayer ne pensait pas que ce soit son genre. Et puis le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle.

« Très bien. Mais rapidement, et n’essaye pas plus-tard d’y aller seule. »

Il sorti la carte de sa poche -il n’avait plus besoin de l’avoir sous les yeux pour s’en souvenir- et la déposa devant elle.

Edo-Lisanna eut un hoquet de stupeur.

« Mais c’est… Edolas ! »

Natsu la regarda incrédule. Edolas ? Mais si c’était le cas… Les travaux de Zeleph se trouveraient sur Edolas ? Mais comment… Et si c’était bien le cas, la piste pour ramener Lisanna était complètement fichue.

Une vague de désespoir envahit Natsu.

« C’est vraiment étrange que le reste de la carte soit normale, comme Earthland, mais que seul Fiore ait la forme d’Edolas. Une parfaite manière de cacher un trésor, seule une personne ayant une excellente manière de déduction ou connaissant Edolas pourrait repérer les similitudes et trouver l’emplacement caché. »

Le dragon slayer la regarda avec incertitude.

« Cela veut dire que tu sais où se trouve cet endroit sur Earthland ? »

Peut-être que tout n’était pas perdu finalement.

« En effet. »

Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander où exactement mais la blanche l’interrompit.

« Je te le dirais à une seule condition. Que tu me dises la réelle raison de cette chasse aux trésors. »

Natsu referma la bouche. Et merde.

Edo-Lisanna eut un sourire victorieux, à présent certaine que le garçon lui avait bien caché quelque chose.

Le désespoir qu’avait pu ressentir Natsu se transforma en énervement. Il devenait fébril. La solution était peut-être à portée de main mais voilà que l’Autre avait décidé de s’impliquer. Et le dragon slayer savait d’expérience à quel point elle était tenace ! La blanche ne lâcherait pas le morceau et elle était certainement capable d’y aller elle-même. Tout ça parce qu’il ne savait pas mentir correctement.

Le mage soupira, agacé.

Il avait envie de s’énerver encore plus d’être acculé ainsi et de secouer la jeune fille comme un prunier, mais d’un autre côté… Il allait bien falloir qu’elle soit au courant du rituel au moment venu. Natsu ne pensait pas qu’elle refuserait de rentrer chez elle mais peut-être qu’avoir son expertise sur Edolas pourrait aider aux recherches d’Enya.

« Très bien mais pas ici. Suis-moi, et pas un mot sur cette carte d’accord ? »

Edo-Lisanna hocha la tête, ravie.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la guilde au pas de course et Natsu  les entraîna vers la clairière. De plus en plus de monde venait là-bas mais c’était un mal pour un bien. Le trajet se passa en silence et il y arrivèrent rapidement.

Edo-Lisanna entra prudemment dans la clairière quand le dragon slayer annonça qu’ils étaient arrivés. Deux choses la frappèrent : la beauté du lieu et la pierre tombale. Elle s’approcha de cette dernière et la regarda d’un air triste.

« Lisanna et moi venions toujours jouer dans cette clairière enfants puis pour nous reposer ou discuter. »

La blanche hocha la tête sans un mot, elle avait l’impression de briser l’intimité d’Edo-Natsu et d’Edo-Lisanna en venant ici. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que l’affection du rose irait jusqu’à fabriquer une pierre tombale en hommage à son amie dans le lieu qu’ils avaient partagé pendant tant d’années.

Mais Edo-Lisanna était-elle  _ seulement _ son amie ?

Natsu s’installa contre un arbre et l’interpella, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Viens, je vais t’expliquer en détail, dit-il en s’asseyant dans l’herbe.

Quand elle fut installée face à lui il reprit.

« Il me semble que tu connais déjà Enya ?

— Enya ? Oh le professeur Stelaer. Oui en effet, le Maître nous a mis en contact peu de temps après mon arrivée. Il étudie un moyen pour me faire rentrer chez moi et m’a posé beaucoup de question sur ce qu’il s’était passé pour que j’arrive ici. Tu le connais ?

— Oui, cette carte est en rapport avec les recherches d’Enya. Je travaille avec lui et je l’aide dans ses expériences quand il en a besoin. En fait… »

Natsu commença alors à lui expliquer la mission qu’il s’était donné pour trouver un moyen de ramener Lisanna, certain qu’elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Sa découverte et ses premiers contacts avec le scientifique, les recherches qu’il avait mené, la théorie des mondes jumeaux, du rituel d’échange d’âme et de l’obligation d’arrêter les recherches par le Conseil de la magie.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi votre Conseil fait tout pour empêcher le professeur de continuer ses recherches ? Qui a-t-il de mal à vouloir renvoyer quelqu’un chez soit ?

— C’est parce que la magie des âmes est une pratique très régulée par le Conseil, voir interdite. C’est de la magie noire et ils ne souhaitent pas que les recherches d’Enya, peu importe le but final, tombent dans les mains de mages noirs.

— Nous n’avons pas de concept de magie noire sur Edolas, fit pensivement Edo-Lisanna. Comme nous n’avons pas de magie dans notre corps c’est l’utilisation des lacrimas et des objets auxquels ils sont reliés qui est régulée. C’est la personne qui aura commis un méfait qui sera jugé, pas l’objet. Il y a toujours quelques exceptions sur les objets qui ne peuvent pas être utilisé à bon escient mais c’est tout. Mais si les recherches doivent s’arrêter, quel est le lien avec la carte ?

— Officiellement Enya a abandonné les recherches mais nous continuons malgré tout. Il faut aussi savoir que la magie des âmes est assez peu décrite, même par les mages noirs. Peu d’entre-eux ont réussi à faire des découvertes et à rester indemne ; c’est une magie qui demande un prix. Dans ces conditions Enya devrait créer le rituel à partir d’un autre déjà existant mais c’est beaucoup plus long et laborieux. Mais j’ai trouvé un livre de magie noire qui expliquait qu’un seul un mage noir avait réussi à mener des recherches complètes et en maîtrisant complètement cette magie : Zeleph. Et ses travaux se trouvent à l’emplacement indiqué par cette carte. »

Edo-Lisanna révisait complètement son jugement qu’elle avait pu avoir de Natsu. Il était dévoué pour son amie et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui, pour la douleur qu’il ressentait et qui semblait tellement plus forte que la sienne. Comment faisait-il pour toujours aller de l’avant ? Elle-même avait presque abandonné quand Makarov lui disait à chaque fois qu’elle demandait que les recherches n’avançaient pas très vite ; le peu de nouvelles qu’elle recevait lui avait fait perdre espoir. Et pourtant… Si elle avait su.

« Vas-tu nous dire où se trouve l’emplacement des travaux ? demanda Natsu avec sérieux.

— Oui. Je veux rentrer chez moi, revoir ma famille. J’aime ce monde ici, il est beau mais… ce n’est pas ma maison, mon monde. »

Natsu lui fit un large sourire, un de ces sourires qu’il réservait aux autres mais jamais à elle. Un sourire plein de dents et sincère.

Finalement, tout irait bien.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de discuter de l’emplacement des travaux quelques minutes avant de décider d’un accord commun de contacter Enya.

Natsu plaça la boule de cristal devant lui et l’activa. Enya ne mit que quelques secondes à décrocher ; le bruit ambiant provenant l’objet indiquait que le scientifique était dans sa voiture.

« Natsu ! Quelle coïncidence j’allais t’appeler ! J’ai une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer, j’ai compris le fonctionnement de la carte, j’ai mis plus de temps que je ne l’aurais cru mais la méthode de Zeleph est tout de même très efficace pour éviter que des personnes lambda puissent la déchiffrer. Il m’a fallu de longues heures avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de chercher une carte déjà existante mais qu’il fallait transposer la région de Fiore actuelle sur cette carte en extrapolant certains aspects et l’emplacement des villes. Même si je dois admettre que le principe d’avoir une carte d’un lieu secret est quelque peu contreproductif… Je n’ai pas encore compris ce que représente les “lacs” étranges sur la carte mais cela importe peu. Je suis certain à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent d’avoir trouvé les travaux ; il reste plus qu’à vérifier sur place et ajuster si nécessaire. Ils se trouvent…

— Au sud du pays, entre la chaîne montagneuse et l’océan. Près de la ville abandonnée de Athos. »

Un long silence suivit la coupure de Natsu. Le visage d’Enya se rapprocha brusquement de la boule de cristal.

« Comment diable as-tu pu deviner cela ? Il existe bel et bien une carte dans un livre de ta guilde, c’est ça ? »

Pour tout réponse Natsu décala la boule de cristal qu’il plaça devant Edo-Lisanna qui répondit, un brin amusée.

« Cette carte est celle d’Edolas. Zeleph devait connaître mon monde et à décider de brouiller les pistes en remplaçant le Fiore de Earthland avec mon pays. Il y a beaucoup de point de similitude entre Edolas et Earthland, quand on sait les reconnaître c’est très facile de se repérer. »

Enya la regarda un peu hébété.

« Alors cette carte est Edolas… Voilà qui est absolument fascinant ! Nous allons avoir beaucoup de chose à discuter tous les deux. Je suis en route pour Magnolia, préparer vos affaires on part direction Athos. »

Et il raccrocha.

Ce fut au tour de la blanche d’avoir l’air un peu hébété, Natsu lui était maintenant habitué à se faire raccrocher au nez par le scientifique.

« On dirait qu’on a pas le choix, remarqua-t-elle.

— Non en effet, ricana le dragon slayer. »

**xxx**

Natsu et Edo-Lisanna décidèrent d’attendre Enya à l’entrée de Magnolia. Ils avaient averti Mirajane de leur absence pour les prochains jours, le dragon slayer clamant qu’il allait faire visiter les alentours à l’autre Lisanna qui n’avait jamais quitté Magnolia depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail. La jeune femme n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à l’explication un peu bancale de Natsu, trop ravie par la tournure des évènements, et promis de bien s’occuper de Happy en son absence bien que le chat passait déjà le plus clair de son temps avec elle.

Natsu quant à lui était déjà malade avant même que la voiture arrive. Il aurait mille fois préféré aller à Athos à pied mais ni Enya ni l’Autre ne tiendrait sa cadence ou alors ils mettraient des jours pour y aller.

Il pouvait bien vider une énième fois le contenu de son estomac pour Lisanna…

Mais il était hors de question pour l’adolescent de rentrer autrement qu’à pied.

Soudain une voiture s’arrêta brusquement face à eux que le rose reconnu comme celle du scientifique. Edo-Lisanna n’était plus si sûre de vouloir les accompagner en voyant la conduite affreuse du chauffeur. Et pourquoi Enya avait-il besoin d’un chauffeur ?

Enya leur ouvrit la porte depuis l’intérieur et les invita à s’installer.

« Plus vite on partira, plus vite on y arrivera ! La route va être longue après tout, nous n’arriverons qu’au soir. J’ai donc réservé une chambre d’hôtel dans une ville portuaire proche du site pour que l’on commence les recherches dès demain matin. Chère Edo-Lisanna, toi et moi allons avoir le plaisir de discuter géographie. Je veux également tout savoir sur Edolas ! De toute manière Natsu risque d’être indisponible tout le long de la route… C’est bien utile d’avoir une magie rare et puissante, mais elle n’est certainement pas pratique au quotidien. »

Edo-Lisanna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le scientifique voulait dire par là. Elle se tourna vers Natsu mais celui-ci les ignorait et préparait… un sac à vomi ?

Voyant son incompréhension, Enya continua.

« Tu vas comprendre dans quelques minutes. Mais les dragons slayers comme Natsu ici présent ont le mal des transports.

— Ah oui, Mirajane me l’avait mentionné quand je lui ai dit que Natsu sur Edolas était un fan d’automobile. Elle m’avait dit que ce n’était pas du tout le cas aussi, ça avait bien fait rire la guilde…

— Je suis prêt, marmonna Natsu. »

Il avait ouvert partiellement la fenêtre et installé son oreiller contre la carrosserie ; à la fois près à vomir et à dormir.

« Parfait. Chauffeur, on peut y aller ! »

À peine il eut démarré que Natsu devint vert.

La route allait être très longue pour le dragon slayer.

**xxx**

« C’est trop facile, commenta Edo-Lisanna. »

À ses côtés Enya acquiesçait et Natsu reniflait l’air suspicieusement. Ils avaient commencé les recherches tôt le matin, près à ne pas trouver la moindre trace avant plusieurs jours. Même si Enya et Edo-Lisanna avaient pu déterminer l’endroit exact des travaux durant le trajet jusqu’à la ville portuaire, ils avaient supposé que ceux-ci étaient cachés par de la magie. Un procédé normal pour des recherches en magie noire jamais découverte, n’est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant… Ils ne leur avaient fallu que trois heures pour retrouver l’endroit : à l’intérieur d’une grotte avec une porte dans la roche.

« Vous êtes sûr que votre carte et ce livre noir ne sont pas de la daube ? continua-t-elle.

— C’est une solution que nous n’avions pas envisagé, avoua le scientifique. Mais nous y sommes, autant voir que quoi il en retourne. Natsu, tu peux aller chercher mes affaires à l’hôtel ? Tu iras plus vite que nous. On va t’attendre avant d’entrer, mes instruments de mesure seront certainement utiles.”

— Je reviens vite, fit Natsu en partant au pas de course. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent partir puis se retournèrent pour examiner le mur en attendant son retour mais…

La porte avait disparu.

« Hein ? »

**xxx**

Natsu revint une heure plus-tard avec un lourd sac rempli d’instruments sur le dos. En le voyant entrer dans la grotte, Edo-Lisanna se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Edo-Natsu ! La porte a disparu ! Enya et moi n’avons rien trouvé sur le mur pour la faire réapparaître. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? »

Natsu la regarda perplexe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? La porte est toujours là. »

La blanche se retourna mécaniquement. Elle était belle et bien là.

« Mais pourquoi ? s’écria-t-elle.

— J’ai une idée, fit Enya. Natsu, donne la carte à Edo-Lisanna. Elle sortira hors de la grotte avec elle pendant que nous observerons la porte. »

Ils suivirent ses instructions et quand la jeune fille fut en dehors de la grotte, la porte disparue une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux revenir, cria le scientifique. C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, c’est la carte qui est la clé pour ouvrir la cachette. Bien, nous avons assez attendu, entrons !

— Mais, et les mesures pour déterminer s’il y a des pièges ? »

Edo-Lisanna n’était qu’à la moitié de sa phrase que le scientifique avait déjà ouvert la porte, Natsu à sa suite. Les deux hommes semblaient bien trop impatient d’en découdre pour y aller avec prudence.

Précautionneusement elle les suivit et s’arrêta dans l’entrée où les deux autres s’étaient déjà stoppés net. Edo-Lisanna passa sa tête par dessus l’épaule de Natsu pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

La pièce était très petite et éclairée par des flammes magiques qui s’étaient allumées automatiquement à leur entrée, une bibliothèque ornait le mur de droite et était remplie à craquer d’ouvrages aux airs anciens. À gauche se trouvait un fauteuil sur lequel était empilé d’autres livres et face à eux se trouvait un bureau. Celui-ci était étonnamment vide à une chose près.

Dessus reposait un petit livre noir.

**xxx**

Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans un silence oppressant et suspicieux. Tous jetaient des regards inquiets au livre noir d’où venait la carte, les instruments de mesure magique n’avaient rien trouvé d’anormal mais la suspicion restait présente. Peu importe la manière dont on pouvait le tourner, ce livre de magie noire les avait consciemment amené ici… Enya n’avait pas qualifié ça de possession, mais il avait tout de même eut une emprise sur eux.

Et ce n’était pas rien.

Ils s’étaient donc mis à l’étude des tomes présents très rapidement, espérant ainsi en finir rapidement et quitter cet endroit. Si l’enjeu n’avait pas été aussi important ils l’auraient quitté rapidement. Même Edo-Lisanna, dont les impressions vis à vis de la magie noire n’étaient pas connotées négativement comme les autres habitants d’Earthland, n’était plus à l’aise avec le sujet. Elle observait les deux hommes parcourir les différents ouvrages avec efficacité tandis qu’elle surveillait leur environnement. Les livres ne pouvaient pas être sortis -ils avaient essayé- et lire inconscient de ce qui se passait autour n’était pas non plus une bonne idée.

N’ayant que peu d’expérience sur le sujet des âmes contrairement aux deux autres qui avaient épluché de nombreux ouvrages les mois passés, elle s’était porté volontaire.

Les jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière. Ils étudiaient les livres et les carnets écrits par le mage noir en personne, informaient les autres des différentes découvertes et théorisaient en fonction de celles-ci puis retournaient dormir à l’hôtel le soir.

Cette routine continua plus d’une semaine avant qu’Enya ne juge le rituel qu’ils avaient développé suffisamment réalisable. Zeleph avait déjà écrit un rituel avec la même fonction mais le scientifique avait apporté quelques modifications grâce aux découvertes des derniers siècles.

« Bien, commença Enya. Nous avons le rituel, il faudra le tester sur des animaux de grandes tailles pour le valider. Il y a peu de chance qu’il dysfonctionne mais c’est une étape nécessaire. Notre soucis, que nous connaissions déjà dès le début, est le portail entre Earthland et Edolas qui doit être ouvert par une fluctuation magique de grande envergure. Rien qui ne soit possible par nous même, sauf si nous étions tous des Mages Saints mais ce n’est pas près d’arriver… La solution est de passer par le Conseil, mais les chances de réussir sont assez faibles… Ou alors profiter de la prochaine fois que le Conseil fait usage d’une de ses armes magiques. Je vais tout de même essayer de les convaincre, pour cela je contacterai Makarov qui pourra être un appui de taille - je ne mentionnerai pas les aspects les plus sombres du rituel évidemment. Dans tous les cas je garde les oreilles ouvertes et je continuerai de chercher des alternatives, Natsu toi aussi on ne sait jamais si tu entends quelque chose lors d’une de tes missions. Cela convient à tout le monde ?

— Pas de soucis je ferai attention, déclara Natsu.

— N’hésite à me demander si tu as besoin d’un coup de main et que Natsu est en mission, intervint Edo-Lisanna.

— Parfait. Maintenant quittons cet endroit de malheur ! Il me fiche la chair de poule avec ce foutu livre manipulateur. Je vous ramène à Magnolia et je file à Crocus tester le rituel dans un espace sécurisé. Heureusement que pour les animaux des lacrimas soient suffisants pour l’activer. Je vous recontacterai pour tester le rituel sur quelque chose de plus gros s’il fonctionne et que l’on apprenne tous à le pratiquer. »

Natsu hocha la tête, attrapa le sac d’Enya qui pesait une tonne et attendit que les autres sortent pour quitter le bureau à son tour. La dernière fois qu’il était sorti en premier Enya et Edo-Lisanna s’étaient retrouvés coincé à l’intérieur.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la voiture, le chauffeur était resté en ville pendant tout le temps des recherches, et quittèrent Athos.

**xxx**

Natsu et Edo-Lisanna entrèrent à la guilde le lendemain matin de leur retour à Magnolia. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard le soir pour s’y présenter la veille et Natsu avait invité l’autre Lisanna à dormir chez lui pour ne pas faire toute la route jusque Fairy Hill au beau milieu de la nuit ; le dortoir était plutôt reculé du reste de la ville.

Peu de monde était encore arrivé. Erza lisait le journal avec une part de son fraisier favori, quelques autres personnes buvaient un café et discutaient d’une mission qu’ils feraient le jour même et Mirajane nettoyait le comptoir comme tous les matins. Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant la porte du hall s’ouvrir et les interpella.

« Natsu ! Lisanna ! Vous êtes revenus, vous êtes partis longtemps dites-moi !

— Bonjour Mira, Earth-Mira-neesan, firent les deux adolescents. »

Natsu salua également Erza de la main qui lui rendit son salut.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? continua la barman.

— Comme d’habitude pour moi Mira

— Et pour moi un chocolat chaud s’il te plait.

— Alors que prévoyez-vous de faire aujourd’hui ? Pas de mission pour toi Natsu j’espère, tu viens juste de rentrer.

— Je vais rattraper le temps perdu avec Happy, je pensais lui proposer d’aller pêcher aujourd’hui. Il est toujours chez toi j’imagine ?

— Oui, il ne se lève pas avant 11h par moment ! Tu pourras aller le chercher, j’ai laissé la fenêtre de l’étage ouverte pour qu’il puisse sortir à sa guise.

— Je ferais ça, merci Mira.

— Et toi Lisanna ?

— Je pensais aller faire un brin de ménage dans mon dortoir, la poussière a dû s’accumuler depuis la semaine passée. Et peut-être me trouver de nouveaux livres à lire.

— Tu es si studieuse ! fit la jeune femme ; sa Lisanna n’était pas une aussi grande lectrice qu’elle. Mais si vous restez à Magnolia aujourd’hui c’est parfait ! Que dites-vous de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? Elfman sera là aussi, il rentre de sa mission cette après-midi normalement. Je préparais le repas, je suis sûre que l’on passera une excellente soirée ! Quand dites-vous ?

— Avec plaisir ! s’exclama Edo-Lisanna. La cuisine d’Earth-Mira-neesan est la meilleure.

— Pourquoi pas, Happy sera content et même si l’on ne pêche rien on sera sûr de manger quelque chose. Pas que le poisson grillé soit comparable avec ta cuisine Mira !

— C’est décidé alors ! Rendez-vous chez moi à 19h. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois rentrer les livraisons qui sont arrivées tout à l’heure et les ranger dans la réserve.

— Tu as besoin d’un coup de main Mira ?

— Non, je te remercie Natsu. Va voir Happy il attendait ton retour avec impatience ! À ce soir. »

**xxx**

Natsu fut le dernier arrivé chez Mira le soir même avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Les trois Strauss étaient déjà installés quand le dragon slayer et Happy arrivèrent.

« Natsu, ce n’est pas être un homme d’arriver en retard ! s’époumona Elfman. »

Le mage avait pris l’habitude dernièrement de comparer les actions de tout le monde avec celles d’un homme, d’un vrai. Le rose ne savait pas d’où cette lubie lui venait mais il espérait surtout qu’il ne continue pas sur sa lancée tout le long du dîner… Ou ses pauvres oreilles risquaient de prendre cher.

« Allons Elfman ne commence pas, le chastia Mira. Natsu est venu c’est le principal. J’étais prête à venir te chercher, continua t-elle avec un faux sourire angélique qui en disait long sur ses attentions. »

Natsu n’arriverait certainement pas en retard la prochaine fois…

Le mage s’installa sur le siège qui lui était réservé en face d’Elfman et à côté de l’Autre. Happy s’assit à sa gauche sur le table où la barman avait préparé une assiette en forme de poisson. Mirajane servit un verre à tout le monde avant de se tourner vers le dragon slayer.

« Tu arrives au bon moment, j’allais justement demander à Lisanna comment s’était passé cette semaine à découvrir Fiore. Nous n’avons pas eu le temps d’en discuter ce matin. Où l’as-tu emmené ? »

Natsu cligna des yeux et la regarda bêtement. _Merde._

Il avait complètement oublié cette excuse de balade qu’ils avaient donné à Mira la semaine passée. Aucun d’eux n’avait réfléchi à quoi répondre à une éventuelle -et très probable, il s’agissait de Mirajane après tout- question sur ce soit disant périple. Que devait-il dire ? S’il parlait d’un endroit que l’Autre ne connaissait pas et que Mira lui posait d’autres questions ils étaient fichus. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui raconter les recherches en cours pour retrouver Lisanna quand elle la croyait morte et commençait à peine à se remettre du drame. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de faux espoir. Cela valait autant pour elle, qu’Happy et Elfman.

Heureusement pour lui, Edo-Lisanna était parfaitement calée en géographie et avait aussi décortiqué un grand nombre de livres de voyage pour visualiser les lieux dont les ouvrages de cartographie parlaient.

Il souffla soulagé sous le regard intrigué de Happy qui sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Il allait poser une question quand il aperçu le plat de poisson de l’autre côté de la table. Il en oublia ce à quoi il pensait pour partir à la pêche dans le plat. Peu de poisson avait mordu à l’hameçon cette après-midi et il n’avait pas encore eu sa dose quotidien.

Natsu ne le sut jamais, mais il avait évité la catastrophe.

La soirée continua dans une humeur bonne enfant et joyeuse.

**xxx**

Les mois suivant passèrent lentement pour Natsu, Edo-Lisanna et Enya. Le scientifique continuait de rechercher des moyens de provoquer une fluctuation sans grand succès. Le Conseil avait refusé d’écouter malgré le soutient -plutôt hésitant- de Makarov. Depuis l’homme tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une magie perdue suffisamment puissante pour provoquer volontairement une fluctuation, mais malheureusement aucune n’était humainement possible. Même si les sorts qu’il avait trouvé avait du potentiel, il aurait fallu une puissance de trois Mages Saints, au moins, pour provoquer ne serait-ce qu’un semblant de fluctuation.

Le trio commençait à perdre espoir et patience.

La seule solution restait d’attendre qu’une fluctuation hasardeuse se produise ou que le Conseil décide d’eux-même d’attaquer quelqu’un...

Natsu avait d’ailleurs proposé très sérieusement d’aller provoquer une fluctuation eux-même en infiltrant le Conseil, mais Edo-Lisanna avait refusé net.

« Et après ? Lisanna sera revenue et tu finiras en prison pour le restant de tes jours ! Tu crois vraiment que c’est ce qu’elle voudrait ? avait alors crié la blanche. »

Le dragon slayer avait acquiescé avec réluctance.

« Au fait, Maria attend que tu passes la voir un de ces jours Natsu. Elle a dit que si tu n’y allais pas rapidement c’est elle qui viendrait à toi. Tu devrais y aller, ça te changerait les idées, était intervenu Enya.

— Tu as raison… J’irai cette semaine. »

**xxx**

Une sirène retentit dans Magnolia surprenant l’ensemble de la guilde.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Une catastrophe ? s’écria Lucy, une nouvelle membre arrivée quelques jours plus-tôt. »

Natsu l’avait rencontrée lors d’une mission à Hargeon puis ramenée à la guilde quand il avait entendu qu’elle souhaitait rejoindre Fairy Tail. Depuis elle était partie plusieurs fois en mission avec Grey et Erza, formant un trio improbable. Natsu était déjà parti avec eux une fois ou deux sous l'insistance acharnée d’Erza et à la plus grande joie de Mirajane, toujours avide de nouveaux ragots à raconter.

« Mais non, rit doucement Mirajane. C’est Gildarts ! Le mage le plus fort de notre guilde. Sa magie est assez dangereusement et imprévisible alors de cette manière les habitants sont prévenus de son arrivé. Les bâtiments sur son passage sont déplacés par un système mécanique fait installé par le Maître pour faciliter son arrivé jusque la guilde.

— Des bâtiments sont déplacés…? »

Même Edo-Lisanna était ahurie d’apprendre ça. Jamais elle n’avait imaginé que l’on puisse déplacer des maisons pour faciliter le passage de quelqu’un ayant une magie puissante.

« C’est surtout que Gildarts manque un peu de contrôle, fit remarquer Macao.

— Un peu ?! »

Ils continuèrent d’expliquer à Lucy et Edo-Lisanna le principe de la magie de Gildarts et leurs donnèrent des conseils pour éviter qu’elles soient prises pour cible par sa magie en le surprenant involontairement. Erza s’approcha d’eux pour venir parler à Natsu qui les écoutait, amusé par les -presques- exagérations de Macao.

« Natsu. Lucy a reçu des tickets pour aller à Akane Resort la semaine prochaine, on a pensé te proposer de venir avec nous comme on a un billet en trop. Ca te dit ?

— Non désolé. J’ai déjà une mission de prévue la veille, je ne sais pas si je serais rentré.

— Quel genre de mission ?

— Protéger un groupe de personne qui souhaite traverser la forêt de Crocus pour rejoindre un village reculé. Ils ont sollicité quelqu’un pour les accompagner au cas où des monstres les attaqueraient.

— Je vois, c’est dommage. »

Erza réfléchit quelques instants.

« Peut-être que nous devrions inviter Gildarts pour fêter son retour ?

— Tout mais pas ça je t’en supplis ! pleura Lucy qui avait écouté la conversation en entendant son nom. »

Erza l’ignora.

**xxx**

Natsu venait de finir sa mission d’escorte quand la boule de cristal sonna. Il était tard et il faisait froid, le dragon slayer se demandait comment sa soirée aurait pu se passer s’il avait été avec Erza, Lucy et Grey à Akane Resort. Probablement beaucoup plus agréable. Mais malheureusement sa mission avait duré un jour de plus, alors même s’il avait accepté il n’aurait pas pu s’y rendre. À la place il comptait aller rendre visite à Maria le lendemain.

Il activa l’appel tout en continuant sa route vers Crocus.

« Salut Enya, pourquoi…

— Natsu ! cria le scientifique. On a un problème ! Enfin non ce n’est pas vraiment un problème mais on risque de louper l’occasion du siècle ! J’ai déjà envoyé mon chauffeur chercher Edo-Lisanna. C’est le moment ou jamais tu comprends ? Quelle chance j’ai eu d’avoir eu cette réunion aujourd’hui ou nous serions tombés à côté et l’occasion ne se serait peut-être jamais représentée. Ramène-toi à Crocus au plus vite ! Je sais que tu n’es pas loin. »

Le dragon slayer se demanda si le scientifique n’avait pas pété un plomb.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Du rituel voyons. Du rituel ! Le Conseil se prépare à lancer une attaque avec son Canon sur une tour quelque part sur Fiore, je n’ai pas plus d’information. Mais ils sont en train de discuter à l’heure qu’il est pour savoir s’ils vont tirer ou non. J’ai déjà préparé tout ce dont on allait avoir besoin avant de t’appeler. Dépêche-toi de me rejoindre pour que l’on prépare le rituel le temps qu’Edo-Lisanna fasse la route. Je pars dans la forêt au nord de Crocus, dans la grande clairière depuis laquelle on peut voir le bâtiment du Conseil. »

Le dragon slayer s’était arrêté en entendant Enya parler du rituel, à la fois sous le choc et incertain d’avoir bien compris ce qui allait se passer.

« Natsu. Natsu ? Tu es toujours là ? cria une nouvelle fois Enya, le sortant de sa trance.

— J’arrive tout de suite ! Je serais là dans une heure. »

Il raccrocha et s’élança à travers la forêt.

Le moment était enfin venu.

_Lisanna._

**xxx**

Quand Natsu arriva Enya avait déjà préparé le pentagramme sur le sol. Des runes très complexes étaient dessinées en un cercle tout autour et des lacrimas étaient disposés à chaque extrémité de l’étoile, à l’exception de celle placée en direction du Conseil.

Le dragon slayer posa ses mains sur ses genoux, courbé, pour reprendre sa respiration après sa course effrénée.

« Parfait te voilà Natsu ! Edo-Lisanna sera là dans quelques minutes. Nous devons être prêts à n’importe quel moment s’ils tirent. J’ai placé un appareil qui sonnera dès qu’une fluctuation se formera. Dès qu’on l’entendra il faudra lancer le rituel, tu n’as qu’à réviser l’incantation le temps que je termine d’installer les torches autour du cercle. »

Natsu acquiesça et sortit de sa poche la fameuse carte des travaux de Zeleph qu’il avait conservé et au dos de laquelle se trouvait la formule magique qu’il devait réciter. Enya finit rapidement avec le reste des préparations et commença à tourner en rond. Sa participation au rituel était terminée et le reste incombait au dragon slayer. Dès que la fluctuation commencerait, il lui faudra activer le rituel pour que les âmes des deux Lisanna puissent s’échanger et retourner dans leurs corps d’origines.

Edo-Lisanna ne tarda d’ailleurs pas à arriver, elle aussi à bout de souffle. Le chauffeur l’avait déposée à l’orée de la forêt et la blanche avait dû courir jusqu’à la clairière.

« Me voilà ! Il ne s’est encore rien passé ?

— Non, parfait ! Place-toi dans le centre du pentagramme en passant bien par la pointe sans lacrima pour le rejoindre. »

Elle fit ce que dit le scientifique et Natsu la suivit en se plaçant à l’extrémité de l’étoile qu’elle venait de traverser. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre. Edo-Lisanna, dès que mon appareil sonnera Natsu commencera l’incantation. Comme tu le sais la seule chose que tu as à faire est de rester en plein milieu sans bouger. Je vais m’éloigner pour ne pas me prendre de contrecoup avec l’énergie magique, bonne chance à vous ! conclu-t-il en s’éloignant rapidement dans la direction d’où venait la blanche.

— Alors comme ça on y est… Je n’arrive pas à réaliser, c’est si soudain après tout ce temps que l’on a passé à attendre, fit doucement la jeune fille.

— Oui. Tout va rentrer dans l’ordre maintenant.

— Tu as raison. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Earth-Mira-neesan et aux autres de Earth-Fairy Tail.

— Je le ferais pour toi si tu veux.

— Merci Earth-Natsu. »

Un silence pesant s’installa quelques instants, aucun d’eux ne sachant comment agir avec l’autre bien qu’ils sachent pertinemment que ce serait la dernière fois qu’ils se verraient. Edo-Lisanna prit une grande respiration et se lança.

« Au fait Earth-Natsu, je voulais te… »

Elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car soudain une explosion retentit derrière Natsu, là où se trouvait le Conseil. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se retourner et voir ce qu’il se passait ; quelques secondes après l’appareil de mesure d’Enya commença à retentir de manière frénétique alors qu’une forte fluctuation avait belle et bien était déclenchée par le Canon Magique.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux d’un air effaré. L’heure était venue.

« Adieu Edo-Lisanna, murmura Natsu. »

Et le rituel commença.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent flou pour Natsu, alors qu’il venait de terminer l’incantation pour activer l’échange des âmes, le pentagramme s’était illuminé et les lacrimas brisés sous la puissance magique absorbée. Un puit de lumière se forma là où se trouvait Edo-Lisanna. Tout cela dura moins d’une minute ce qui parut pourtant être une éternité pour Natsu puis, aussi soudainement que c'était venu, tout s’arrêta.

La lumière disparut et le dragon slayer pu apercevoir le corps intact de Lisanna qui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda, hésitante.

« Natsu ? »

**xxx**

Plusieurs mois plus-tard Fairy Tail se rendit sur Edolas après l’attaque via l’anima contre la guilde. Ils apprirent alors qu’Edo-Lisanna était bien revenue chez elle mais que son corps, malade depuis sa chute deux ans plus-tôt, n’avait pas survécu en l’absence de noyau magique dans son âme. Elle n’avait pu rester que quelques heures, le temps de revoir sa famille, avant que son âme ne quitte son corps trop fragilisé.

_Natsu et Edo-Lisanna étaient tous les deux allongés dans la clairière, la tombe de Lisanna se trouvait à quelques mètres d’eux à peine. Ils avaient découverts les travaux de Zeleph quelques mois plus-tôt et une étrange amitiée s’était formé entre-eux dans cet effort commun pour faire revenir Lisanna et que son double puisse retourner également chez elle._

« _Earth-Natsu ?_

— _Hm ?_

— _Que crois-tu qu’il se passera quand on réalisera le rituel d’échange d’âme ?_

— _Lisanna va revenir et toi tu rentreras chez toi. Pourquoi ?_

— _Non, je veux dire après. La vie va reprendre son cours comme avant ?_

— _Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas vraiment à ça mais j’imagine que oui. Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses ?_

— _Je ne sais pas… Mais… Natsu…?_ »

_Le dragon slayer remarqua l’absence du “earth” dans son prénom mais ne dit rien, la regarda et attendit qu’elle continue._

« _Est-ce que, quand la Lisanna de ce monde rentrera, je resterais juste l’Autre pour toi ?_ »

_Natsu tourna sa tête pour regarder le ciel, pensif._

« _Non, toi aussi tu seras Lisanna. Une Lisanna différente de la mienne, mais Lisanna quand même._ »

Quand l’on souhaite une chose inatteignable il y a toujours un prix à payer. Et ça, on l’oubliait bien trop souvent.

Une part de Natsu se brisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l'aventure de Redamancy est terminée -ou presque. Il est possible que vous vous posiez des questions par rapport au changement de Natsu, le rituel ou encore pourquoi cette fin et c'est bien normal. J'ai choisi volontairement de laisser certains aspects obscurs pour laisser l'interprétation aux lecteurs. Toutefois je ne suis pas contre répondre aux questions en commentaire ! Redamancy a été mon bébé pendant 3 longues années où j'écrivais petit à petit, en m'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises, et je suis très fière du rendu que j'ai obtenu ! Il me reste encore deux petits hors-séries à publier, un sur Lisanna à Edolas et un autre plus fluffy avec du vrai NaLi cette fois-ci ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et vos potentielles critiques, je serais ravie d'entendre ce que vous avez pensé de Reda. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi Natsu jusqu'ici. Et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
